Personal Slave
by VegetaGokuLover
Summary: While ChiChi and Bulma are away, Vegeta accidentily breaks Goku's leg! Now, the Prince of All Saiyans, has to be Goku's slave for two days!! ***FINISHED!!!***
1. Vegeta breaks Goku's leg!

Hey!! It's really funny how I got the idea for this fic. My sis got a small operation, and then her toe was numb and hurt for a couple of days. And get this...I HAD TO BE HER PERSONAL SLAVE! So, once my mom told the news, I thought.._'Whoa..wouldn't this make a great fanfic?' _Thus, it created my idea. I hope you guys like it! I'll have a new chapter for 'Pay Attention' very very soon. This takes place about 2 years after the Buu Saga. Oh, BTW, Gina, (Saiyanluver) helped me ALOT with this fic. She's the sister that I'm talking about. And she helped me with some idea. Thanks!

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Goku! Gohan! Goten! Breakfast is ready!!"

Goku jumped up from his bed. His groggy eyes looked at the clock. _"Huh? It's only 6:00? Why did ChiChi make breakfast so early?" _Goku shrugged his shoulders and got up out of bed. He put on his famous orange gi, made sure his hair wasn't _too_ tangled, and he made his way down to the kitchen. His two young sons were already there, both busy eating the delicious bacon and eggs. Goku quickly sat down on one of the chairs, and began engulfing his food. ChiChi, who had a very angry expression on her face, made her way over to the table, and crossed her arms. 

"Ahem.." She said, trying to get everyone's attention. 

Nobody listened to her. 

"Ahem!" ChiChi attempted once more, but failed again.

"AHEM!!!!!"

The three saiyans all jumped from their chairs and looked at ChiChi shocked. "What's wrong ChiChi? Are you having a heart attack?" Goku asked worringly. ChiChi frowned and responded,"I'm about to, if you three continue to ignore me!" Immediately, everyone quieted down. ChiChi nodded. "That's better..ok, listen up you three. I'm not going to be at the house for acouple of days. Bulma has a Science Convention, and she's invited me to come along. Therefore, you three will be alone. Goku," ChiChi turned her attention to her husband,"Do you think you can handle it?" 

Goku smiled cheesily, and put one hand on the back of his head. "Well, yeah. Sure I can..but, what are we going to do about food? None of us know how to cook!" ChiChi put her hand on her chin in deep thought. "Hmm..you have a point there. Well, you guys can stay at Capsule Corp for food. Vegeta and Trunks will still be there, so just run along there, and I'm sure they'll be happy to share food with you." Goten's face lit up with joy. "This is going to be awesome! Not only will I actually have fun, but Trunks will be there! Atleast I don't have to be bored this weekend.." Goten smiled, but Gohan, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit happy. "Aww mom..I was supposed to go on a date with Videl this weekend! What am I going to say to her?" Goku, ChiChi, and Goten immediately froze. "Your going on a _date_ with Videl?" ChiChi asked, her face all shocked. Gohan nodded slowly. Goten started laughing cheerily. "I knew it!! You and Videl are finally going out! This is soo cool!" 

Gohan blushed furiously. "What?..Heh..did I say _date_? I meant,..uhh..just dinner!.." Goten smirked. "Sure Gohan..whatever you say.." Gohan crossed his arms in defeat and walked away to his room. 

Goten smiled, victory plainly caressed on his face. 

"Alright, in about 30 minutes, a cab is going to pick me up. Goku, I'm counting on you..don't let me down.." Goku smiled. "I won't..Trust me ChiChi, what can possibly go wrong?" 

***

"Ok, the phone numbers are by the phone, you have the docters number, the police, the hospital, Bulma's cell phone number just incase, and-"

"Dont worry ChiChi," Goku said softly,"We'll be fine. I mean, how much trouble can me, Gohan and Goten get into?" ChiChi frowned, a sweat drop forming on her head. "That's what I'm afraid of.." She mumbled secretly to herself. She grabbed her bags and looked back at her house one last time. _"I hope my house and Capsule Corp is still intact when I get back.." _ChiChi opened a cab door, and stepped inside the car. 

***

"What do you mean your not coming back for two whole days?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You heard me Vegeta..I have a science convention to go to with my parents. It will take about two days, but it won't be that long. Trust me, before you know it, the weekend will be over." Vegeta calmed down a bit, but was still angry. "Woman, besides, what are me and the brat going to do for two days?" Bulma narrowed her eyes and gave Vegeta a death glare. "I have a name,you know, and that 'brat' is your son. I dont know..do some father/son bonding. Go to the park, watch some movies, play video games, do something! All I know is, if I get a bad report from Trunks, Goku,Goten or Gohan, then don't except for me to cook for you this whole month!" Vegeta froze in his tracks. "What do you mean 'if I get a report from the brat, Kakarot, Goten or Gohan'?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Bulma responded,"Goku, Goten and Gohan are going to stay here for the weekend."

"WHAT?!?!"

***

"Alright, the cab is here. Bye Trunks, be good to daddy,"Bulma looked over at Vegeta,"Bye honey..be good to Trunks.." Vegeta resented the last comment, and didn't even bother to wave back to Bulma when she stepped inside the cab. The cab pulled away, leaving behind a disgruntled Vegeta, and a very excited Trunks. 

***

The three pure hearted warriors flew through the warm air, almost at their destination to Capsule Corp. Goten was struggling to fly, seeming because he had brough a backpack filled with toys and PlayStation2 games. When the saiyan and two demi-saiyans landed on the front lawn of CC, Goku abruptly started walking to the front door. Gohan followed, and ofcoarse, Goten dragged the backpack behind him. 

The doorbell rang a few times before Trunks was able to hear it. Trunks ran from his PSP2, and opened the door. "Hey Goten, hey Gohan, hey Goten's dad.." Trunks welcomed them in, but Goku hadn't stepped inside the house yet. "Hey Trunks," Goku said, grabbing Trunks attention,"Where's your dad?" Goku looked all over, but no sign of any Vegeta. Trunks pointed his finger outsdie and said,"He's out in the Gravity Room. But I dont think he wants to be bother-"

"Great! I'll go say hi!" Goku walked out of the door, not even hearing what Trunks was saying. Goku walked up to the Gravity Room. He knocked. Knocked again. One more time. Nothing.

Goku sighed. _"Hmm..how am I going to get into the room?.." _Goku looked at the door. 

"Ohhh!! Maybe I should just open it!" Without waiting, he grabbed the handle and pushed it open. 

Vegeta was stunned that somebody opened the door. He growled. "Who is it?!?" He looked over at Goku, who had a goofy smile spread across his childish face. "Hey Vegeta! Whats up?" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Nothing Kakarot, except the fact that you opened the door and reset the gravity!! Now I have to train for two hours just to get it at the same level!" Goku contineud his smile and said,"Sorry Vegeta...So, can you just quit the traning for awhile and come inside? I think the five of us should play PSP2. Whattaya say?" Vegeta sighed and frowned. "Only if I get the blue controller.." Goku smiled. "Ok..I get the orange one!"

***

"Take that Kakarot! And that!! HAHAHA! DONT EVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF PIKACHU!" 

"Oh yeah?! Well, you'll see! Kirby is pretty strong too! I'LL SHOW YOU!"

The two saiyans were playing "Mario Smash Brothers", while Trunks, Goten, and Gohan watched. So far, it had been a good game, but Vegeta clearly had the adavantage. Trunks was smirking proudly, while Goten was pouting. "C'mon dad! You could beat that stupid excuse for a prince anyday!" Goten cheered his father on. Trunks, who was getting mad fast, shouted,"Let's go dad!! You can do it! Just keep at it!" Both young saiyans cheered their dads on while Gohan simply watched. Remembering that he had something secret to do, Gohan stood up from the couch and walked out of the room. He walked over to Goten's backpack, looked behind his shoulder to see if anyone was looking, and opened the zipper. He reached into it for about two minutes, when he finally found the thing he was looking for. What was held in his hands, was a flower vase. It was a present for Videl, and he was going to put flowers into it eventually. Not wanting anyone to see it, (or it to get in any harm), Gohan grabbed the vase and put it on a very high bookshelf. He smiled. No one could've possibly harmed it now. 

***

"Hey, Vegeta, can we pause the game for a sec? I'm starving!" Goku whined, rubbing his stomach in protest. Vegeta sighed and reluctantly pressed the 'start' button on the PlayStation. The two saiyans got up, and motioned for their sons to follow. The hallway was very dark;obviously Vegeta forgot to put some lights on. The four of them walked out of the room and saw a dark figure 20 yards infront of them. "Who's that?!" Goten cried in alarm, thinking it was a robber or a killer. Goku stepped infront of everyone and squinted his eyes to see through the dark. Whoever it was, it was someone close to Goku's height. "Err..listen, whoever it is, you better go before I will be forced to harm you!"

The dark figure started walking towards them. Goten whimpered in fear. "Trunks..I'm scared.." he whispered, clinging onto Trunks' arm. Vegeta got annoyed. "Shutup, you weakling." 

Goku brung out his ki, and was about to fire the blast-

"Dad!! It's me!! Gohan!"

Gohan leapt from the shadows, causing everyone, except Vegeta, to breathe a sigh of releif. Goku put a hand behind his head, and said,"Phew..for a second there, I thought you were another threat to the earth.." Gohan smiled. "Naw, it's just me. Well, I _would_ be a pretty good threat to the earth and all..I _am_ really strong-" "Shutup brat."

Goku sighed and continued walking to the kitchen. He still struggled through the dark, long hallway. He must've not seen where he was going, because the next thing he knew, he had bumped into a bookshelf. Gohan gasped. "Dad!! Watch where your going!..You could've knocked something over!" Gohan was secretly looking at the top, where his highly expensive, beautiful vase stood. But it wasn't standing any longer. The vase was wobbling back and forth, about ready to fall. Gohan pointed to the vase. "Uhh..look dad! Um..Bulma's vase! It's about to fall!" Everyone's attention turned was turned to the vase that was now at the edge of the side. Vegeta growled under his breath. "If that woman finds out I broke something, she won't let me eat for a month!" Goku nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what ChiChi will do if I told her I broke an expensive vase like that.."

No other words could be said, because at that moment, the vase toppled over and plummeted at the ground! Goku and Vegeta both sprang into action, but keeping their eyes on the vase, never letting their eyes get off of it. 

"I got it! I got it!"

"No.._I've_ got it!"

Goku dived to the floor, to get ready to catch it. Vegeta hurridly dived to the floor to get ready to catch it as well. Vegeta, by accident, landed full force right ontop of Goku's leg. Goku howled in pain, his cries echoeing the whole entire building. Vegeta backed away from Goku's leg, only causing the vase to fall ontop of it! Goku hollered in pain even more. Everyone backed away, leaving only Vegeta who was mad/angry/and happy all at the same time.

Mad because now Bulma was going to punish him, angry because he wasn't going to eat in a month, and happy because his arch-rival had gotten hurt and it was all his fault. As if the situation could've gotten worse, it did at that moment. Bulma and ChiChi burst through the door and said,"Hey guys! I forgot my purse and-" Bulma didn't finish. All she saw was a bloodied up Goku, a disgruntled Vegeta, and a very scared Trunks, Goten and Gohan. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" ChiChi and Bulma chorused.

***

The **_four_** warriors sat on chairs in the waiting room. Vegeta hated being in a hospital. First off, he'd never been to one, and secondly, he didn't like the idea of Goku being hurt and possibly never being able to walk again...which meant, Vegeta could never spar or prove himself to Goku. 

ChiChi and Bulma walked up to the four fighters, and the looks on their faces would make Cell cower and fall to his knees. Bulma spoke up first. "Well, it's nothing serious, but Goku's right leg is broken. He's going to have to be in a wheelchair for a couple of days. Which means this whole weekend. And now that me and ChiChi have been here, wasting our time, we have to stay at that Science Convention for still two days now. So, since today is Friday, we won't be back until monday. So thats makes you four, in charge of Goku until we get back." Vegeta grinned. It was perfect. Bulma wasn't making him do anything..he wasn't even punished! But, as if on cue, ChiChi spoke up. "Oh, and since this is all Vegeta's fault, then he will have to be Goku's slave for the whole two days. The rest of you can go out and have fun if you like, but Vegeta will remain with Goku."

Vegeta felt as if he was about to explode.

"WHAT?!?!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's the end of Chapter one. Please review! Should I continue? 


	2. How do you get Goku out of the hospital?

Hey! I'm back! Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on this fanfic...

ChiChi and Bulma walked up to the four fighters, and the looks on their faces would make Cell cower and fall to his knees. Bulma spoke up first. "Well, it's nothing serious, but Goku's right leg is broken. He's going to have to be in a wheelchair for a couple of days. Which means this whole weekend. And now that me and ChiChi have been here, wasting our time, we have to stay at that Science Convention for still two days now. So, since today is Friday, we won't be back until monday. So thats makes you four, in charge of Goku until we get back." Vegeta grinned. It was perfect. Bulma wasn't making him do anything..he wasn't even punished! But, as if on cue, ChiChi spoke up. "Oh, and since this is all Vegeta's fault, then he will have to be Goku's slave for the whole two days. The rest of you can go out and have fun if you like, but Vegeta will remain with Goku."

Vegeta felt as if he was about to explode.

"WHAT?!?!"

**********************************************************************************

Bulma gave Vegeta a death glare. "What are you screaming about? YOU'RE the one who jumped on Goku's leg! It was your fault, not anyone elses, so your going to get punished for it!" Vegeta crossed his arms reluctantly, not liking the idea of being punished like this at all. Giving one last final attempt, Vegeta replied,"Well, I'm sure Kakarot can handle himself! He's in a wheelchair right? He can control where he goes, he can feed himself, he can do whatever he wants to! _I_ dont have to be his personal slave!" Bulma shook her head in dismissal, and answered,"Well, that would've worked out, but unfortunately, Goku's left arm was hurt pretty bad. It's not broken, but it's pretty sprained. Goku can't manuever his wheelchair with a _sprained _wrist!" Vegeta crossed his arms, and sat down, mumbling to himself. Gohan, who was in the background, slowly backed away. _"Man, it's a good thing no one knows about the vase being mine..and about the accident being my fault..well, it was Vegeta's fault..he did jump on my dad's leg..heh, so it's not my fault!" _Gohan smiled innocently, and then turned his attention to a sound coming from across the room. Everyone's attention turned to the left side of the hospital wing, where a person in a wheelchair was being pushed by a doctor. The doctor came up to Bulma, shook hands with her, and said,"You can take Goku home, but he must have plenty of rest. I'm afraid he can't move his wheelchair, because one of his hands are injured, but someone can push him around. He has to take it easy, and he is never EVER allowed to get off his 'chair..." The doctor looked down at his patient, and then looked back at Bulma. "Have a great weekend, and remember what I said.." 

Vegeta looked over at Goku loathingly. Goku looked awful, to be completely honest. His right leg was completely covered in a white, thick cast. His left arm was in a sling, and his other leg and arm had bruises and cuts all over them. Vegeta smirked, loving the idea of seeing his rival hurt..but then he grimaced, knowing that since Goku was completely helpless, that he'd need Vegeta 24/7. ChiChi broke up the silence that was held between the group. "Well, Bulma and me better get going..the Science Convention isn't going to wait for us.." Bulma nodded, and she and Goku's wife started to walk away. Gohan looked at them and cried,"Wait! How are we going to get dad over at Capsule Corp?!" Bulma and ChiChi shrugged their shoulders and smirked. "You'll think of a way.." Bulma said menacingly, and continued walking away from the 5 battered saiyans. Goten sighed, obvious to the fact that they'd have to think of a way. The four saiyans thought intensely. 

"Come up of anything yet?" Trunks asked suddenly.

"Nope.."

"Not even one idea.."

"This is pathetic..."

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Goku said, once again his cheesy smile played on his face. Trunks, Gohan, Goten and Vegeta looked down at Goku. Goku grinned. "Why don't you guys pick up my wheelchair and _fly_ me to CC?" Color drained from the four warriors faces. "Are you kidding dad? It's about 5 miles from here to Capsule Corp! And plus, not only are you heavy, but the wheelchair has to add on about 60 pounds!" Vegeta nodded, agreeing to the half-saiyan. "He's right...and there is _no_ way I'm flying Kakarot over to my house.." 

***

"I cant believe I'm flying Kakarot over to my house.." Vegeta frowned and cringed under the amount of weight the 'chair and Goku was. "Aww, c'mon Vegeta! It can't be _that_ bad..I dont weigh _that _much, do I?" Goku asked. Everyone was silent. "Well, maybe I do weigh alot...but, atleast it's a nice day outside.." Gohan sighed. "Yeah, he's right Vegeta. How could it possibly get any worse than this?" 

A second later, a roar sounded above the fighters and a thunder storm started up. Rain poured down on them and in a matter of seconds, they were all soaked. Gohan sighed and wiped his damp hair away from his eyes. "Ok..I was wrong..it just got worse.." 

Vegeta, who was having his own trouble with his hair, got very aggrivated. "This is absurd! I can't believe the woman and Kakarot's woman couldn't drive us back to Capsule Corp! What were they thinking?" Gohan shook his head, and frowned. "Well, it can't get worse than-" "Shut up brat, dont jynx it!" 

***

30 minutes of blocking the rain, getting chased by hazardous birds, almost getting struck by lightning, and almost dropping Goku three times, (thanks to Vegeta), they finally got to Capsule Corp..and surprisingly in one peice. 

Trunks and Goten immediately ran inside the house, wanting to play their PlayStation2. Gohan, Vegeta, and a wheelchaired Goku, all went inside the house. The lights were still on, enabling Gohan to see the time on the clock. 

"What!?!? It's midnight!?!?!" 

Vegeta and Goku turned their attention to the clock. In a big, bold print the numbers on the red clock was surely 12:00. Goku yawned a big yawn, and streched out his arms, but cringed in pain when he remembered his arms were sprained. "Well, I guess I should go to sleep...wait..how am I supposed to go to sleep?!?!" A sweatdrop appeared on Gohan's head. "Well...I guess your going to have to sleep in your wheelchair."

"Wha?!?! B-but..thats so uncomfortable!" Goku whined, his face looking truly annoyed. Vegeta sighed. "Stop whining Kakarot! Pretty soon, I have to be your pathetic servant..so, just think of what I have to put up with tomorrow!" Goku shrugged his shoulders, (the best he could), and smiled. "Oh Vegeta, can you please take me to one of your guestrooms?" Vegeta gritted his teeth, and without saying a word, took Goku's wheelchair and wheeled it into one of the rooms. "Thank you Vegeta..oh, and can you get me something to eat? I'm starving! Oh..and a drink would be nice too!" Vegeta left Goku in his room, and walked over to the kitchen, annoyed. 

__

"Stupid Kakarot..who does he think he is?...My boss?" 

That's when Bulma's words struck his thoughts...

__

And Vegeta, you better answer to Goku's every order! If you don't, then don't expect to eat for the next three months!

Vegeta hated being in this situation...I mean, out of anything, shouldn't Goku be Vegeta's slave, and not Vegeta? Vegeta looked inside the fridge. All he could see was a turkey, mustard, a pepsi, an old chicken sandwhich, and orange juice. Vegeta took out all of the items, and studied them. 

__

"Oh well..this will have to do.." Vegeta assorted them all on a plate, and walked over to Goku's guestroom. Goku's eyes lit up with joy as he saw the prefectly good food standing before his eyes. 

"Ooo, thanks Vegeta!" Goku abruptly started eating the food, eating anything that got in his way. Vegeta's eyes widened as Goku finished with the food in one minute. "Mmm, that was so0o good! Thanks Vegeta! I'm really glad your my slave for two days..you fix up the best food!" Vegeta grimaced with anger. "Well, don't get used to it Kakarot! After these two days, dont expect me to do favors for you ever again!" Goku backed off. "Okay..okay..I'm just saying.." "Well, dont say anything Kakarot, because unfortunately whenever you do, you always get someone mad." Vegeta walked out of the room, without looking back, and crossed the living room to get to his room. Vegeta went straight to bed, without even changing. He closed his eyes fretfully..knowing that his next two days, were going to be incredibly annoying. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

I want to stop there. Please review and tell me what ya think. Next chapter..Vegeta has to be Goku's slave the whole entire day!! Please review, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. 


	3. Goku takes advantage

Hey! Another chapter! Ok..listen everyone. I have a real problem. Ok, you know how this fic is a humor fic? Well, even before I started it, I thought,"Hey, wouldn't it be interesting for an enemy to attack Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan? I mean, Goku does have a broken leg, and it'd be impossible for him to fight back, so wouldn't it make a great drama fic as well as humor?" But, getting this new idea will totally ruin the humor side of it, and I don't think you fans want to see me do it. So, when you review, tell me if I should add a enemy in this fic, or if I should keep it the same funny fic as it has been. Oh, and don't worry about this chapter, it's not effected by drama at all. I hope you like it!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on this fanfic...

"Ooo, thanks Vegeta!" Goku abruptly started eating the food, eating anything that got in his way. Vegeta's eyes widened as Goku finished with the food in one minute. "Mmm, that was so0o good! Thanks Vegeta! I'm really glad your my slave for two days..you fix up the best food!" Vegeta grimaced with anger. "Well, don't get used to it Kakarot! After these two days, dont expect me to do favors for you ever again!" Goku backed off. "Okay..okay..I'm just saying.." "Well, dont say anything Kakarot, because unfortunately whenever you do, you always get someone mad." Vegeta walked out of the room, without looking back, and crossed the living room to get to his room. Vegeta went straight to bed, without even changing. He closed his eyes fretfully..knowing that his next two days, were going to be incredibly annoying. 

***

Vegeta twisted and turned uncomfortably in his bed. All he could think about was being Goku's slave..he couldn't put up with it! It was already annoying last night, especially when Goku ordered him around. Goku's awful words struck him.. '_Thank you Vegeta..oh, and can you get me something to eat? I'm starving! Oh..and a drink would be nice too!'_

Vegeta growled miserably to himself. What was he going to do? There was no way he could possibly take a whole day of torture from that low-level clown. Crossing his arms sub-consciously, Vegeta drifted off into a dream-less sleep, hoping that the next day would never come. 

***

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME! I BEAT YOU!"

"NAH AH!! I BEAT YOU FAIR AND SQAURE!"

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to the annoying sound coming from the game room. He yawned to himself, seeming because last night he didn't get any good sleep at all. He got up out of the bed, opened his door, walked across the hallway, said hello to Videl, opened- 

Vegeta stopped abruptly and stared straight at Videl. "What are you doing here?! I didn't give you permission to come in here unannounced!" Videl smiled softly and said,"Well, you see sir, me and Gohan are supposed to go out on a date now, and I was supposed to pick him up. The door was open, so I just thought it would be smart to come in-"

"Hey Videl!" Gohan, who had come out of nowhere, stepped in front of Vegeta and Videl.

"Hey Gohan! Are you ready?" Videl smiled her sweetest smile, and latched her arm onto Gohan's arm. 

Vegeta, who was watching the whole scene, frowned greatly when Gohan was about to fly out of the door. Gohan looked back and said,"Oh Vegeta, I hope you don't mind taking care of Trunks and Goten. We'll be back in a few hours! Bye!" With that last comment, Gohan and Videl were already flying off into the horizon. Vegeta crossed his arms fretfully. _"I cant believe the brat just left me with two other brats! Not only them, but now I have to be here tending to Kakarot's every blasted order! Can this day possibly get any worse!?!" _

In that instant, Goten and Trunks came into view, flying around as super saiyans. 

"Your it!! Ha ha!"

"You better not be to happy! Now _your _it!" 

"Err..I'll get you!"

The two half breeds flew around the house, knocking expensive glass off tables, breaking windows, knocking picture frames off walls, and pretty much destroying everything that got in their way. Vegeta powered up into a Super Saiyan, and grabbed the two demi-saiyans legs before they could fly off again. "You two BETTER clean this mess up! OR IT'S NO MORE PLAYING THAT IDIOTIC PLAYSTATION2!" Trunks crossed his arms, a mad expression getting on hs face. "Yeah, but dad, we don't have to do anything you tell us too." Vegeta's face contorted with rage. "AND WHY NOT?" Trunks smirked, a similiar smirk as his fathers, and replied,"Well, remember what mom said? She said she 'better not get a bad report from me, Gohan, Goten, or Goku'. Remember?" Vegeta lessened his grip on the two boys and let them go. Trunks and Goten smiled evilly and flew away the fastest they could. It was Vegeta's turn to cross his arms, and he definitely did that. Vegeta was plainly having the worst day of his life..Gohan went away with some 'showoff girlfriend', the two 'brats' are causing more trouble then they should, and Vegeta hadn't even gotten over to 'Kakarot's' room. 

Goten and Trunks laughed evilly, smirking as they brushed through Trunks' closet. Goten looked up to see a very formal, yet odd, black suit with a black tie. Trunks smirked, and retrieved the suit, putting it on top of his bed. Goten looked confused, and decided to ask Trunks' what the suit was for. "Hey Trunks, what's the suit for?" Trunks looked back at his pint sized friend, and crossed his arms. "Well, you know how my dad has to be your dad's slave right?" Goten nodded quickly. "Well," Trunks explained,"I think my dad should wear this butler uniform! I mean, after all, he is your dad's slave right?" Goten nodded, smiling and laughing at the same time. He paused. "Yeah, but Trunks, why would you want to do something that mean? I mean, what did you dad do to us?" Trunks' face twisted with anger. "Well, he _did_ scream at us when we were playing tag. And besides, my dad's always been mean to me..why can't I have a little fun being mean to him?" Goten shrugged his shoulders, and nodded. "Yeah..I guess your right." "Good, then let's go force my dad to wear this hideous outfit." Goten smiled. "Yeah!..Uhh..Trunks.." Trunks looked back to his friend impatiently. "What is it now?" Goten scratched his head in confusion. "What does hideous mean?"

***

Goku stretched his good arm and yawned softly to himself. He opened his eyes, and groggily looked at the clock. _"Hmm..it's only 7:00am? Man, that's early. Oh well, I guess my brakfast is ready and is on the table infront of me.." _Goku sat back on his wheelchair and looked around the room. He looked feverently at the table infront of him, but there was nothing there. No breakfast plus waking up early equals one mad Goku. Goku wished he could cross his arms, but his injured arm didn't allow it. Instead, Goku frowned and sighed. He couldn't beleive Vegeta had subjected him to this! How could Goku go on through the rest of the day _without_ breakfast? That's when Goku had the best idea that he could come up with..

__

"Well, since Vegeta didn't make me breakfast, why don't I really aggrivate him today? That will show him to never miss breakfast ever again!" Goku smiled, satisfied with himself that he actually had a fool worthy plan to get Vegeta back as his own game. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

I had to stop it there. It was such an evil cliffy D Well, tell me what you think, and please review telling me if an enemy should come or not. Thanks!


	4. Trunks evil plan and Goku's evil order

Hey! I'm back *smiles and crickets chirp in the b/g* -_-; Anyway, I have decided to keep this fic as humor. I know, I know, alot of you wanted it to be filled with alittle action too, but trust me,..I might have a sequel..and then maybe a villain will come P . Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed when ff.net was down! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on this fanfic...

__

Goku stretched his good arm and yawned softly to himself. He opened his eyes, and groggily looked at the clock. "Hmm..it's only 7:00am? Man, that's early. Oh well, I guess my breakfast is ready and is on the table in front of me.." Goku sat back on his wheelchair and looked around the room. He looked feverently at the table in front of him, but there was nothing there. No breakfast plus waking up early equals one mad Goku. Goku wished he could cross his arms, but his injured arm didn't allow it. Instead, Goku frowned and sighed. He couldn't believe Vegeta had subjected him to this! How could Goku go on through the rest of the day without breakfast? That's when Goku had the best idea that he could come up with..

"Well, since Vegeta didn't make me breakfast, why don't I really aggravate him today? That will show him to never miss breakfast ever again!" Goku smiled, satisfied with himself that he actually had a fool worthy plan to get Vegeta back as his own game. 

***

Trunks flew around the house, with the hideous suit in his hand, looking for his 'mean father'. Goten uneasily flew beside him, still upset with the idea of him having to go through with the plan. "Hey Trunks, maybe we shouldn't do this plan,.. it _is _kind of mean.." Trunks charged into super saiyan and ignored his best friend. "C'mon Goten! Don't you want to get him back for yelling at us?" Goten nodded, but replied, "Well, we don't have to do it this way...c'mon trunks.. let's do something else.." Trunks crossed his arms stubbornly. "No, this is perfect! I mean, imagine how stupid my dad will look with this hideous outfit!" It was Goten's turn to cross his arms. "Trunks, what does hideous mean?! You never told me!" Trunks rolled his eyes, and said, "Hideous means-" 

Trunks was cut short when he noticed that he bumped into something.. or _someone..._ "Uhh..hey dad!" Trunks smirked, and rubbed the back of his head. Vegeta, who had been extremely mad that Trunks had carelessly bumped into him, crossed his arms. "What do you want brat? Can't you see I'm on my way to Kakarot's room?.." Trunks nodded. "Uh huh..that's why I'm here.. heh.." Trunks motioned Goten to come to his side, and Goten didn't hesitate. "Well, spit it out! What do you pathetic brats want?" Vegeta got quickly impatient, seeming because he didn't have any patience in the first place. "Well," Trunks smirked a bit, "Me and Goten want you to.." 

"Want me to what?" Vegeta said, crossing his arms subconsciously. 

"Well, we want you to.." Trunks held up the butler uniform to his father, "..we want you to wear this!"

Vegeta's temper raised dramatically. "WHAT?! I WILL NOT WEAR SOME PATHETIC OUTFIT JUST FOR KAKAROT!" Trunks grinned and shook his head. "You're going to have to dad.. remember what mom said? If she hears a bad report from me-" 

"YES! I KNOW WHAT THAT BLASTED WOMAN SAID!" Vegeta gave a look full of loathing to the extremely ugly suit and snatched it angrily out of Trunks' small hand. Vegeta furiously walked away from the two half-saiyans and walked down the hall to change. Trunks let out a small evil laugh, while Goten was crossing his arms. "That..wasn't very nice.." He pouted, while looking at his best friend with mad eyes. Trunks stopped laughing and too, looked at his best friend with mad eyes. "Well, we've been through this! My dad yelled at us! That was really mean, so why shouldn't we make him wear the butler's uniform?" Goten shook his head. "Yeah, but that was a little harsh.." Trunks frowned and once again crossed his arms. "Well, what _else _could've we done to get my dad mad?" At this, Trunks paused. A smirk slowly formed on his mischievous face. "I have another idea.."

***

Goku sat back on his wheelchair, bored out of his mind. With his good hand, he tapped his fingers on the wheelchair handle. Wishing that he could push the chair, Goku got very aggravated at his inability. Goku looked up when he noticed that Goten and Trunks had entered the room. Goku smiled. "Hey guys! Whats up?" Goten looked at his dad, smiled, and replied, "Hey dad! Well, we came here to say-" "Say something important to you.." Trunks interrupted, knowing that Goten was trying to change the subject. Goten crossed his arms sulkily, and quieted down. Trunks took advantage of this and smiled. "Well, Goten's dad, we've decided to help you get my dad's attention. I mean, since he's your slave and all, if he's across the house, how are you going to get his attention? Well, me and Goten," Trunks motioned to his friend, "have got an idea. You see this?" Trunks withdrew a controller with a red button on it. Goku nodded, quite interested in what the semi-saiyan had to say. "Well, this is what my mom calls a 'buzzer'. When you hit it, a big sound is going to sound off through the whole house. When it does, my dad will come immediately, knowing that you're calling for him. It's that simple.." Goku smiled, amazed that the young kid knew so much about science. Trunks handed Goku the small controller and then crossed his arms. Goku looked over the controller in awe. "Wow...thanks Trunks! I really appreciate it.." Trunks smiled sheepishly and replied, "Ahh, it was nothing.." Trunks quickly ran out of the room, grabbing Goten's attention by doing so. Trunks grinned evilly, a grin that was practically identical to his father's, and looked over at Goten. Goten scratched his head in confusion, not knowing how the "buzzer" would affect Vegeta at all. "Um, Trunks? What does the buzzer do? I mean, what's the harm in it?" Trunks smiled, wanting to explain all of it to his friend. "Don't you get it? The buzzer, when it's pushed, will let out a loud annoying sound! That way, my dad will probably go crazy by the end of the day, after hearing it so much!" Goten nodded. "Ohhh..I get it now..but Trunks?" Trunks rolled his eyes and replied, "What is it now?"

"Well," Goten said, "..if the buzzer is going to sound throughout the whole house, then what's going to stop _us_ from hearing it too?" Trunks hesitated immediately. "Uhh..I never thought of that.." 

***

Vegeta looked at his ridiculous reflection in the mirror. His hair was now groomed, and the outfit did _not _fit him at all. Vegeta clenched his fists in rising anger. He couldn't believe that his _own son _had corrupted him into putting on such an absurd uniform! Vegeta walked out of his room and walked awkwardly down the long winding hallway. It was then that Vegeta noticed that the pant legs were too short, and that they were extremely tight. Vegeta cringed under the tightness of it all, but he continued to somewhat stagger down the hall. 

**__**

Buzzzzz. 

Vegeta almost fell to the floor in surprise. _"What was that?" _Vegeta thought in complete shock. He had never heard something so loud-or so annoying- in his life! Vegeta thought something was desperately wrong..

__

"Hmph..maybe one of the brats snuck down to the woman's lab and broke something.." Thinking about the horrible punishments Bulma would give him, Vegeta hurriedly ran to Bulma's lab, and was about to open the door- 

**__**

Buzzzzz.

This time, Vegeta actually _did _fall to the floor in surprise. Not only was the sound annoying, but somehow it had gotten louder. Vegeta stumbled to his feet, but this time he had no intention in getting in the empty lab. 

__

"The sound came from Kakarot's room..but, what could be up there to produce such a sound?" 

Vegeta growled with impatience as he ran down the "never ending hallway". He ran to "Kakarot's" room, and was about to open the door-

**__**

BUZZZZZ!!!

Vegeta opened the door and fell to the floor really hard. Goku looked at Vegeta in surprise. "Hey Vegeta!.. Whatcha doing down there?" Vegeta moaned in pain as he got up and rubbed his head trying to soothe the pain. Vegeta eventually got up, and looked slowly at Goku. "Kakarot, what is that annoying buzzing sound?!" Goku smiled. "Oh..you mean this one?"

**__**

BUZZZZZ!!!!

"YES! I mean that one but you don't have to press-"

**__**

BUZZZZZ!!!!!

"YOU ANNOYING SON OF A-"

**__**

BZZZZZ!!!!!!

Vegeta's anger had risen so much he hadn't even noticed that he turned super saiyan. Goku, who was laughing so hard he almost fell off his wheelchair, smiled. "Aww, c'mon Vegeta. I was only playing around. Just chill..." Vegeta breathed heavily at all the energy he put out, and lowered his power so he wasn't super saiyan anymore. "Kakarot, was is that?" Vegeta pointed to the black controller with the obvious big red button on it. "Oh this?" Goku replied. "Well," he continued, "it's a buzzer!" Vegeta's features contorted with anger. "That's obvious Kakarot, but why do you have it, and who gave you such an object?" Goku smiled cheesily and rubbed the back of his head like he always does. "Well, whenever I want to get your attention, I press this button. Even if your in the other side of the house, when I press this, you know that I want you to come." "AND WHO GAVE IT TO YOU?" "Trunks." "TRUNKS?!" "Yeah, he said it would help me get your attention..why? what's the big deal?" Vegeta slapped his forehead in annoyance. "What's the big deal? WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS! THAT BRAT HAS BEEN TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE THIS WHOLE DAY! IV'E HAD IT!" Goku, utterly surprised by Vegeta's outburst, spoke up suddenly. "Well,..he is only ten years old..and besides, it hasn't been the whole day. Vegeta, it's only 8:30 in the morning.." If Vegeta could've been anymore angry at the moment, he just did it. "IT CAN'T BE 8:30!!!" Vegeta frantically looked at the clock. In big bold letters, it read **8:30. **If it wasn't for his die hard pride, Vegeta would've fell on his knees and cried. Instead, Vegeta just crossed his arms and kept quiet. Silence filled the room. Silence. More silence. More and more silence. More and more and more silence. More and more and more and more-

"Hey Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at his fellow saiyan with loathe in his eyes. "What is it Kakarot?! Do you want to make my day even worse than it already is?!" Goku smiled and replied, "Well, I have an order for you Vegeta..." "AN ORDER?! YOU HAVE 'AN ORDER FOR ME'?! WELL, WHAT IS IT CLOWN?!" Goku crossed his arms in enjoyment. "Well...."

___________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry, but I had to stop it there P *smirks evilly* It's such an awesome cliffy! Please review! Remenber, the more reviews, the faster I update. 


	5. Trunks gets another idea, while Goku's p...

Hey guys! I was about to upload this chapter but stupid ff.net went down once more. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Anywho, this chapter will be _extremely _long, knowing that everyone has waited for a couple of weeks. Enjoy this chapter! And please review!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on this fanfic...

__

"Hey Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at his fellow saiyan with loathe in his eyes. "What is it Kakarot?! Do you want to make my day even worse than it already is?!" Goku smiled and replied, "Well, I have an order for you Vegeta..." "AN ORDER?! YOU HAVE 'AN ORDER FOR ME'?! WELL, WHAT IS IT CLOWN?!" Goku crossed his arms in enjoyment. "Well...."

***

"...I was thinking something. Since I'm your master and everything, maybe you should call me something.." Vegeta's eyes widened with anger. "Call you something?! Kakarot, I already call you something! Aren't the names 'fool', and 'clown' good enough for you?" Goku shook his head. "That's not what I mean..I think you should call me..Your highness!" "WHAT?! 'YOUR HIGHNESS'?! I WILL NEVER EVER CALL YOU THAT-" "Uh uh uh.." Goku said tauntingly, shaking his finger no every time he said it. "Don't you remember what Bulma said? If you don't do exactly what I ask you to, then you won't get food for three months! Now Vegeta, what's it going to be? You calling me 'your highness', or no food for three months?" Vegeta clenched his fists so tightly; it was a miracle that blood hadn't drawn out of them yet. "Fine Kakarot, I will call you that..that horrid name, but when these two days are over, don't expect to live!" Goku smirked, and nodded, understanding what his rival meant. "Ok Vegeta, go get me my breakfast." Vegeta gritted his teeth and muttered, "yes, your highness..." Vegeta was about to open the door, when a noise stopped him...

**__**

BUZZZZZ!!!

Vegeta cringed under the volume of the annoying, irritating buzzer. "What do you want now Kaka-...your highness?" Goku grinned evilly and said, "Well, I want every single time you answer me to smile and then say 'your highnesses' really cheerfully." Vegeta's face turned into a scowl and he frowned. He, very unwillingly, put a smile on his face and said, "I will go retrieve your breakfast, your highness." Vegeta angrily opened the door and shut it behind him with brilliant force. 

***

A smirk played around on Trunks' lips. "Hey Goten, I have another idea.." Goten, who was sitting on the couch playing the PSP2, paused the game, and looked at Trunks with pleading eyes. "Aww, c'mon Trunks. I think you've gotten your dad pretty bad. Maybe we should stop for today.." "Stop being stupid Goten! This is the chance I've been waiting for! Actually getting back at my dad and not getting in trouble! It's a kid's paradise!" Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say..So, what's your plan Trunks?" Trunks grinned. "I knew you'd see things my way..." The two small half-breeds hurriedly walked out of the game room and made their way to the kitchen. "Look Goten, my dad's about to get in here any second, so let's hurry up. Get the chocolate syrup from the fridge, and I'll get some honey from the pantry." With a perplexed expression on his face, Goten quickly retrieved the chocolaty goodness from the refrigerator. Trunks smirked evilly with the sticky honey in his hand. "Ok, pour the honey and chocolate right here," Trunks motioned to the entrance of the kitchen, "While I set up the feathers over here.." Trunks put a bucket of feathers right on top of the honey and chocolate. The young, proud half saiyan started laughing evilly as he envisioned his wicked plan. "Umm..Trunks, how is this supposed to work?" Trunks slapped his forehead in aggravation. "Did anyone ever tell you your stupid?" "Yeah, you told that to be a couple of minutes ago." Trunks ignored Goten's idiotic comment and explained. "Well, once my dad slips on the chocolate and honey, he'll fall to the floor. Once he gets up, he'll see this string up here. Once he stupidly grabs the string, the bucket will tip over and all these feathers will fall on him. They'll all stick to him because of the two ingredients on the floor..Heh.." Goten nodded, understanding the mischievous plan now. "Ohhh..I get it now.." Just then, descending footprints could be heard approaching the kitchen. "That must be my dad..Let's hurry up and hide!" Trunks grabbed Goten's hand and the two boys hid under the table. 

***

Vegeta cursed silently at himself. The tight leg pants didn't make walking to the kitchen any better. The aroma of something bitter, yet sweet, filled the saiyan's nostrils. He flinched as the smell got even stronger as he got closer to the kitchen. The prince stepped onto the kitchen floor, and looked around. But just as soon as another second passed by, Vegeta's foot slipped on a very gooey substance. His balance was completely off and he fell flat on his face. Trunks tried to stifle his laugh, but it was near to impossible. Goten smiled sub-consciously and giggled. Vegeta, who had been completely hurt by the blow, lay there dazed for a few seconds. He moaned in pain and slowly got up. An unbearable throbbing singe of ache filled his head. Vegeta's eyes focused and unfocused over and over again. The saiyan prince slowly moved to his feet, but his balance hadn't been returned yet. Vegeta grabbed on into thin air, and surprisingly caught what felt like rope. He sighed in relief, but was shocked with what happened next. Tons and tons of fluffy, white feathers fell right on top of him! Vegeta growled to himself in annoyance. For some bizarre reason, the bird feathers stuck to him! The saiyan snapped out of his daze as rage filled up inside of him. _"This has to be one of the brat's tricks.. I know it!" _Vegeta tried moving forward to get his rival some breakfast, but he slipped once again, this time, right on his back! Vegeta heard a cracking noise as soon as he fell to the ground. 

Trunks, knowing this was a perfect get-away, motioned for his small friend to follow him. "C'mon Goten, let's go. I wouldn't want to be around here when my dad gets up.." Trunks quickly tiptoed out of the kitchen, being careful not to run into his father. Goten sighed and followed, close behind. 

Vegeta slightly heard what sounded like a couple of footsteps scampering out of the kitchen. Vegeta opened his eyes slowly, trying to figure out why it felt like his back had snapped in two. The disgruntled prince sat up leisurely; supporting his entire weight on his arms. He winced as his back shot with pain, causing the saiyan to fall down again. It wasn't long before Vegeta finally blacked out...

***

"Bow down to your prince, clown!" Vegeta smirked evilly as his most trusted servant Kakarot, was obeying to his every demand. 'Kakarot' got on his knees and bowed to his rightful prince. "Prince Vegeta, can I do anything else for you?" Vegeta grinned and thought deeply. He snapped his fingers as an idea sprang into his mind. "Why don't we battle and you let me win?" Kakarot nodded and immediately stroke a fighting pose. 'Prince' Vegeta laughed and put his kingly cape aside. "Let's do this Kakarot.." In the sidelines, crowds of people were cheering for Vegeta and everyone shouted encouraging words to him. "Go dad! You can do it!" Trunks cried at the top of his lungs. "Yeah! Go Trunks' dad!" Goten joined into Trunks' cheering and the two boys applauded the prince. The crowd went into a chanting flurry. 

"Vegeta!..Vegeta!..Vegeta!..".... 

***

"Vegeta! Wake up!" 

Vegeta snapped back into reality and opened his eyes quickly as he noticed he wasn't alone in the room. Three figures could be seen just above him, staring down at Vegeta with worried eyes. "Kakarot?.." Vegeta moaned weakly, still not believing or remembering why he wasn't fighting Goku and beating him. "Hey Vegeta..it's about time you woke up." Vegeta instantly remembered everything that happened..the chocolate and syrup..the feathers..his back..- Vegeta sat up and looked around to see Trunks and Goten smiling nervously, off to the side. "What time is it?" Vegeta said as strongly as he could manage. "Oh, it's 12:30..it's time for lunch!" Goku's face lit up with joy at the promise of great food. Trunks and Goten suddenly ran to the table, obviously waiting for their food.   


"So..uhh..Vegeta.."

Vegeta looked up at his fellow saiyan. "What is it Kakarot? What do you want now?" 

Goku looked down at Vegeta with humble eyes. "Well, can you make me, Trunks, and Goten lunch?" 

Vegeta almost collapsed on the floor with fury. "Are you crazy Kakarot?! I practically broke my back and you expect me to make your pathetic lunch?" Goku smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's pretty much it." 

Vegeta grunted in annoyance and slowly, (and I mean, _slowly_), got up and tried to balance himself on his two feet. Goku looked at Vegeta sorrowfully, knowing that everyone had clearly taken advantage of him being a slave. 

__

"Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him..I mean, imagine how he must feel!. Wait! He forgot my breakfast! Hmph..That wasn't nice..So I'm going to really take advantage of him now.." A very rare evil smirk formed on Goku's lips. 

"So, what's for lunch, dad?" A hungry, restless Trunks asked his father. Vegeta shot his son a death glare and grudgingly staggered to the other side of the kitchen. 

"Ooo! I know what we should have! Can we have sandwiches, and hamburgers, and chicken, and pizza?" Goten requested happily. Vegeta's face twisted with fatigue as he heard the young child's demand. How could someone make that much food in only 30 minutes? The prince was used to his "servants" making his lunch every afternoon..so how was he supposed to make lunch for 4 hungry saiyans?-including himself! Trunks grinned joyfully, totally liking the fact that his father was doing everything they wanted to. Goku, who still had a smirk full of malice and vengeance, laughed quietly to himself. "So Vegeta, when is our lunch going to be done?" Vegeta looked at Goku with complete hatred. "I don't know Kaka-..Your highness! The food that your brat wants would take me hours to make! Which is why, I'm not going to make it..I don't care if the woman doesn't make me food for three months! My situation is worse punishment than that will ever be! I won't make you pathetic weaklings lunch.." Vegeta crossed his arms in defiance, and sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be put through any more torment. 

***

"I cant believe I'm making lunch for pathetic weaklings.." 

Vegeta infuriatingly took the bread, ham, cheese and every other sandwich ingredient out onto the table. He heated the oven with the chicken in it, started the microwave with the pizza, and flipped 4 burger patties on the stove. Sweat poured down the saiyan's face as the pressure of preparing all the meals was very harsh. 

Trunks crossed his arms with impatience. He looked over to his best friend in boredom. Goten was doing nothing more besides tapping his fingers on the table. Goku, who was far off in the corner of the room, was plotting a new evil plan...

"So Goten, what evil scheme are we going to pull now?" Trunks inquired boringly. Goten, who obviously was just as bored as his best friend, sighed unknowingly. "I dont know Trunks..don't you think we should stop now? We've done a million plans already..let's save any of our other ideas for tomorrow.." It took the young prince several minutes of hesitation, but finally he gave in. "Alright, alright..we'll do the rest of our plans tomorrow.." The two demi-saiyans sighed that they didn't have to rack their brains trying to think of another idea. 

Meanwhile, in the corner of the room, the now 'possessed' saiyan had the best idea...

___________________________________________________________________________________

What's Goku's new idea? Will Vegeta ever finish the food? Will Goten and Trunks really stop their plans for the day? ..Where's Gohan?..

All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. Please review!


	6. Showdown In The Kitchen

Hey! A fast update, really cool huh? Well, I decided everyone was waiting for this chapter, so I wrote it. Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks Mememe, WRA, Bonnie-Shae, Nova-Chan, RDBRaptor, Chuquita, ligerzeropilot, lil'wolfluvr, schizophrenic, wind, and ssjgoddessChico!! Your reviews mean so much to me.. and remember, the more I get, the faster I update. Oh, BTW, this chapter is really really long too.. in fact, it's the remainder of the day their in. Oh, and there's a bit of romance in this chapter.. nothing big or major, just a little. Enjoy! Please review!!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on this fanfic...

"So Goten, what evil scheme are we going to pull now?" Trunks inquired boringly. Goten, who obviously was just as bored as his best friend, sighed unknowingly. "I dont know Trunks..don't you think we should stop now? We've done a million plans already..let's save any of our other ideas for tomorrow.." It took the young prince several minutes of hesitation, but finally he gave in. "Alright, alright..we'll do the rest of our plans tomorrow.." The two demi-saiyans sighed that they didn't have to rack their brains trying to think of another idea. 

Meanwhile, in the corner of the room, the now 'possessed' saiyan had the best idea...

***

"Is our food done yet dad?" Trunks asked, impatience was dripping in his voice. Vegeta, who was now flipping the patties over and over, paid no attention to his intolerant son. Trunks sighed once more, bored out of his mind. He once again looked over at Goten, who still looked just bored as he was. Trunks crosses his arms and once again spoke to his friend. "Goten.. I still think we should continue our plans for today.. I mean, if we don't, then what else are we going to do? I don't feel like playing PSP2.. I already proved that I can beat you.." Goten nodded, but reacted suddenly. "Wait! You didn't beat me! You cheated!" "I did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did NOT!" "Did TOO!" "Did NO-"

"SHUT UP BRATS!!" Vegeta cried at the top of his lungs. Goten and Trunks immediately retreated into their chairs and kept quiet. Trunks looked from his enraged father to his fear-struck friend. "..Maybe we shouldn't do anymore plans today.." The purple-haired saiyan whispered. Goten nodded quickly, fear was definitely evident in the young child's face. 

Goku grinned evilly as he kept replaying his plan over and over in his head. He knew it was a sure proof way to get Vegeta back.. Goku crossed his arms, satisfied with the plan he came up with. He nodded in approval. _"This will teach that vegetable head not to miss making me breakfast.." _Goku squirmed in his chair uncomfortably. Doing his plan would've been a lot easier if his right leg hadn't been broken.. he sighed, tired of having his right leg injured. He wished that his injury could heal.. but then again, if it did, he wouldn't be having so much fun.. Goku once again smirked at the plan he was forming in his head..

Vegeta stacked the four pieces of bread on top of the four sandwiches. He smiled in victory that he had finally finished some part of the meal. He took the pizza out of the microwave, put the finished chicken on the table, and harnessed the burger patties onto pieces of hamburger bread. He wiped a drop of sweat that was trickling down his face and sighed in relief. He had finally finished the food, and he knew that the 'brats' and 'Kakarot' wouldn't ask for anything else all day. 

"Oh Vegeta..." Vegeta cringed in the tone that Goku was using. Vegeta looked at Goku's direction and crossed his arms. "What do you want Kaka-...your highness?" Goku smiled innocently and said, "Can you move my wheelchair over to the table?" Vegeta sighed in exhaustion and slowly walked over to the corner of the room where the 'chair sat. He grudgingly grabbed the two handles and rolled the wheelchair to the table. "Are you happy now Kaka-...your highness?" Goku smiled again, this time the smile turned into a full-fledge smirk. Vegeta didn't like the look of it, but shrugged the thought away. He returned to the table where all the food was and crossed his arms, waiting for everyone to run to the table and retrieve their food. After a few moments, when no one stirred, Vegeta looked at the three in confusion. Trunks finally spoke up. "Well,.. uhh.. dad? Aren't you going to bring the food over to us?" Vegeta clenched his fists and his face twisted with hate. "What do I look like? Your servant?! Get the food yourself!" No one moved. Silence reeked the entire kitchen. The clock's hands moved from 3:00, to 4:00, to 5:00, to 6:00, to 7:00-

Vegeta walked over to the clock and frowned. "The woman should get this stupid clock fixed.." He set the clock hands back to 2:00. He returned to the food and saw that neither of the three saiyans were going to get up and get the food themselves. After several moments of hesitation, Vegeta finally frowned and got all the plates of food onto his hands. He walked over to the table, and was about to set the fat-filled food down-

When he stumbled on Goku's foot and practically tripped! He sighed in relief, but noticed that he was no longer holding the food.. the food had plummeted into the air! Trunks and Goten immediately got up to try and catch the chicken and sandwiches, but it was too late. The pizza plopped right on to Vegeta's face, the sandwiches battered onto Vegeta's clothes, the burgers fell on the floor near Vegeta's feet, and the chicken hit the back of his head, making the prince fall face-first into the burger patties! Trunks covered his mouth to try and stifle his laugh, but not even his hand could stop the laugh that oozed out of his mouth. Goten and Goku cracked up as well, none of them caring if Vegeta would be furious after he got up. Goku smirked evilly and crossed his arms (as best he could). His plan had worked out perfectly.. no, Goku thought it turned out even better than he expected! All of the sudden, a muffled scream could be heard coming from Vegeta.. everyone turned their attention to him. His ki was quickly becoming bigger, and soon a gold aura surrounded him, making all the food fly away from him. "..That's it!! Now you three are in for it!" Trunks, Goten, and 'Goten's dad', would've been running away, but something had stopped them. They all started laughing once again, making Vegeta even more angry that he already was. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Trunks, again, was the first one to speak. "Well, there's a pepperoni hanging from your ear.." Vegeta grabbed the lone pizza topping from his right ear and crushed it with his bare hands. Vegeta looked over at Trunks and asked, "Is there anything else I should know about?" Trunks nodded before he continued giggling. "...There's some chicken stuck in your hair.." Vegeta ran his fingers through his onyx hair and finally hit something that felt like a chicken bone. He tossed it angrily away. "Anything else?" Trunks repeatedly kept laughing, while the others joined in. "..There's a peice of ham on your other ear.." The elder prince took hold of the ham and ripped it in half. "ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD BE AWARE OF?" Vegeta shouted, causing his ki to increase a little. Trunks shook his head. "Uh uh.. that's it.." Vegeta smirked and powered up to Super saiyan 2. "Now you know what happens right?" He said arrogantly. Trunks nodded nervously, while Goten was at a loss for words. "..Now.. we run?" Trunks finished the rest of his father's inquiry. Vegeta nodded, his ego increasing dramatically with every nod. Vegeta lunged forward to Goku, but with the instant transmission, the saiyan was gone in a second. Vegeta growled under his breath, and looked around for the two young half-breeds. Goten and Trunks, who were hovering in the air in super saiyan mode, ran away from the enraged prince. Vegeta spurted from the ground and flew after them. 

***

"I had a great time with you Gohan.." Videl said sweetly, locking eyes with the young, handsome saiyan. Gohan blushed, and smiled back. "Yea.. I had a great time too Videl.." Gohan loved the way Videl's eyes lighted up with joy whenever they locked eyes.. it was an experience that was so indescribable. The two were flying through the air, the sun now beginning to set. It was so romantic.. especially since the day had turned out so great. A movie, laser tag, mini-golf, the fair, and a nice, expensive dinner. Nothing could've ruined the great moment.. The couple landed on the front lawn of CC. Gohan was somewhat sad, knowing that the second he walked in that door, that the perfect day would be over. He looked into her eyes longingly, but knew he had to say goodbye. 

"Goodbye Videl.." He said slowly, and then turned to go inside. "Wait.." He heard Videl's soft voice say. He turned around, but just as he did, Videl had kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye Gohan..." She said kindly, and flew off. He waited till she was out of sight near the horizon to go inside. 

What he saw was the last thing that he expected. Inside, everything was amiss. Pictures, lamps, anything and everything were knocked off tables -- all the furniture were in ruins, and all the walls were practically pulled off of their foundations. Gohan just stood there, with his mouth opened wide in shock. _"Where is everyone?" _He thought to himself, wondering who made the mess, and who was going to pay for it. As if on cue, he heard a screaming noise and two small whimpers. A fear-filled Goten and Trunks were followed by a fuming Vegeta, chasing after the two small kids. All three looked worn-out, as if they'd been doing this for hours on end. None of them noticed another presence in the room, let alone him. 

Vegeta smirked, arrogance was very evident on his proud features. "What's the matter brats? You aren't so cocky now are you?" Goten nodded and continued backing away. "Yeah.. now we're scared.." Trunks nudged his friend hard in the ribs. "Goten, you're not supposed to tell him we're scared! Your being stupid again.." "Well, we _are_ scared Trunks.." "Yeah, but we shouldn't tell him we are.." The two boys continued arguing while flying away from the mad Vegeta. Gohan, who was still standing in the doorway, waited for someone to notice him. After waiting for quite a few moments, the demi-saiyan finally got tired of waiting. "What are you guys doing?!" Everyone stopped in their tracks, and looked at Gohan who was standing impatiently in the doorway. Trunks flew forward, and began to explain. "Well,.. me, Goten, your dad, and my dad, got in a big fight in the kitchen.. and now my dad wants me and Goten dead.. That's why he's chasing us." Gohan nodded sheepishly, as if the story had no wake with him. "Ok.. makes sense. But where's _my_ dad?" Goten and Trunks shrugged simultaneously, while Vegeta merely crossed his arms. "How should I know? Kakarot did his instant transmission technique and I haven't seen him since." Goten and Trunks dropped out of super saiyan mode, totally drained of energy. Even when Vegeta dropped out of super saiyan, he was panting very heavily. 

"Yes! Alright!" 

Everyone froze in their tracks when they heard a voice, coming from the game room. The four saiyans ran to the game room, where a delighted Goku sat, watching a fighting match with Hercule and some other fighter. Everyone sighed, knowing that the search for Goku was over before it had even started. "Hey son, hey Trunks, hey Gohan.. what time is it?" Gohan looked at the clock on the wall and replied, "8:30 pm." Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks were all astonished. "It's 8:30?!" They all said in unison. Gohan, who didn't know what the big deal was, nodded. Vegeta sighed and smirked. He knew that the day was almost over.. but then a terrifying thought struck him. There was still one day until Bulma and ChiChi came back! Vegeta hit his head in frustration for forgetting. As if all together, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta's stomachs all growled. That's when Vegeta remembered that neither of them had lunch. But then,.. why didn't Goku's stomach growl? Vegeta looked over suspiciously at his rival. That's when he spotted 20 pizza boxes at the right and side of his wheelchair. He pointed angrily at the boxes and cried, "Kakarot.. What is that?" Vegeta didn't care if he didn't say 'Your highness', his anger level was way too large to even remember the name that he was supposed to call Goku. 

Goku, never setting his eyes off the television, replied, "Oh.. that? Well, I knew you were chasing the two boys around, so I decided to order pizza." Vegeta doubled up with rage. "And how much did that cost?!" "200 dollars.." "200 DOLLARS?!" "Yep." Vegeta, who's stress level had gotten the highest it ever could, shouted, "The two brats, go to sleep! Gohan, you go to sleep too, and Kakarot, you go to sleep as well!" Everyone was surprised at Vegeta's outburst, but all ran to their bedrooms/guestrooms. Goku smiled evilly and motioned for Vegeta. "Vegeta, I need someone to push me to my guestroom." Vegeta gritted his teeth, and once more, grasped hold of the handles and pushed the chair. There was only one problem.. 

"Kaka-...your highness, how am I supposed to get your wheelchair upstairs?" Vegeta muttered, thoroughly irritated. Goku shrugged his shoulders, (the best he could manage), and then smirked. "Well, I guess you're going to have to carry me up there.." "WHAT?! BUT THAT'LL TAKE HOURS!" "Well then, I guess you better get started.." Vegeta sighed furiously and cringed when he knew at how much of a task this would be. 

***

2 hours later, Vegeta finally had taken out the job of carrying Goku's wheelchair up the long flight of stairs. Sweat once again poured down his face once more, as he pulled the wheelchair into the long-awaited guestroom. Goku smiled, as if pleased, and said, "Thanks servant. That will be all for now." The normal Vegeta would've been shouting his head off at Goku for calling him 'servant', but he wasn't the normal Vegeta. He was more like the exhausted, mad, angry Vegeta. He practically stumbled down the stairs, and went straight into his bedroom. He plopped down on his bed, and didn't even bother to change. He drifted off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Meanwhile, Goku was already thinking about what maniacal plans he had for tomorrow...

___________________________________________________________________________________

What's Goku's new plans? Will Trunks and Goten stir anymore trouble? What about Gohan, will he join the fun, or does he have a disaster plan waiting to happen? These questions will be answered and more on the next chapter. Please review!! Oh, BTW, if you have time, go to this fanfic: http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=864975

It's called 'Cold Danger', and it's a great fanfic. Her pen name is CarrotsandVeggies.


	7. Trunks Trap,Trunks Trick, Trunks Thought

Hey! Sorry about the slow update! But, this chapter is the longest I've ever written. I've just had really good inspiration lately. Thanks to everyone that have reviewed! Thanks Feleda, Ligerzeropilot, SSJSkaterTrunks, Casyqueen91, dbz fanfiction queen, Carrots and Veggies, Neko-chan, Kayla, RDBRaptor, DBZ Lover, Moose, and Chuquita!! Seriously though, your reviews mean a lot to me. In fact, without all your good feedback, this fanfic wouldn't have been possible. Anywho, enjoy this chapter! Oh, BTW, there's going to be somewhere around 3 more chapters of this fic. Oh, and Ryan, WHY DID YOU REVIEW 66 TIMES?! Argg.. I'm so mad.. next time, review only once!! Anywho, there's some _funny_ angst in this chapter, just to let you all know.. very acute angst though, so you don't have to worry. Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on this fanfic...

2 hours later, Vegeta finally had taken out the job of carrying Goku's wheelchair up the long flight of stairs. Sweat once again poured down his face once more, as he pulled the wheelchair into the long-awaited guestroom. Goku smiled, as if pleased, and said, "Thanks servant. That will be all for now." The normal Vegeta would've been shouting his head off at Goku for calling him 'servant', but he wasn't the normal Vegeta. He was more like the exhausted, mad, angry Vegeta. He practically stumbled down the stairs, and went straight into his bedroom. He plopped down on his bed, and didn't even bother to change. He drifted off to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Meanwhile, Goku was already thinking about what maniacal plans he had for tomorrow...

***

"C'mon Goten.. hurry up!" Trunks whispered, urging his best friend. Goten, who wasn't accustomed to staying up past midnight, dragged his feet through the floor. He was tired beyond belief, and wasn't in any mood to carry out one of Trunks plans. Trunks, who was very used to staying past these hours, waited impatiently for the young saiyan to hurry up. Dark circles rounded up beneath Goten's eyes, making him appear more tired then he already was. The two young boys trudged down the hallway, making sure to be very quiet to not wake up three other saiyans that occupied the house. Trunks tiptoed carefully towards their destination, not even waiting for Goten to catch up. Goten rubbed his eyes, trying to scrub away the sleepiness from them, but failed. Trunks peeked into the room, and signaled for Goten to follow him. Goten walked beside Trunks and sighed, tiredness and fatigue was evident in his voice. Trunks slowly opened his father's door, and tiptoed in. Goten, who had no intention of being quiet whatsoever, quickly bumped into the door, making it creak steadily open. Trunks nudged his friend hard in the stomach. 

"Goten! Your being stupid again!" Trunks whispered to the half-awake Goten. Goten shrugged his shoulders and the two boys continued walking in the room. Goten looked at Trunks hopefully and asked, "Trunks.. what are we going to do now?" The young saiyan looked at the purple-haired saiyan's hands.. where all kind of objects were. Trunks once again, smirked an arrogant smirk, and replied, "Well.. we're going to have real fun this time.. I was thinking, we've done too much kid stuff. I think we should really drive my dad crazy.." Goten crossed his arms in protest. "Yeah, but when your dad finds out it was us, he's going to try to kill us again.." Trunks shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Well, that's going to be a risk we're willing to take,.. right?" After a second's delay, Goten finally agreed to do the mischievous plan. Trunks grinned maliciously. "Perfect.. ok, Goten grab this marble, and this pipe, and set it up over there.. I'll do the rest." Goten grabbed the pint sized marble, and the flute-shaped pipe and set it over to where Trunks had instructed. Goten peered over at his best friend who had been very busy constructing a very big obstacle.. 

***

"Gohan.. I have to talk to you." Seriousness was written all over Videl's face. Gohan walked over to his girlfriend and listened. "What's on your mind, Videl?" Videl tried not to lock eyes with Gohan, but it was near to impossible. "I can't be with you anymore.." 

"What? But.. Videl!"

"No," she interrupted, "I've.. found somebody else.." 

"Who?" Gohan asked, pain and sorrow filled his voice. Who could've possibly been a better study partner than him? 

"Well, I know this sounds crazy.. but we met at the World Martial Arts Tournament.." Videl paused, as if stretching the suspense. "His name is.. Vegeta." 

"WHAT? VEGETA? But, he's never even been to school before! How can he tutor you?!" 

"Well, he told me he's a lot smarter than you... I'm sorry Gohan.. we can just be friends.." Just then, right on cue, Vegeta came along and wrapped his hand around Videl's waist. 

"Hey Vegeta, do you want to go study?.." Videl asked kindly. Vegeta smirked a 'Ha ha I beat you' look, and answered, "Yeah.." Gohan watched in shock as the two walked down the hall of Orange Star High holding a book in each other's hands.

"NOOOO!!!!"

***

Gohan woke up, sweat dripping down his face. He never had such a bad nightmare! "Man.. I can't believe Videl would do that! How can anyone be smarter than me?.." Gohan sighed as he realized he said that out loud. The demi-saiyan slowly got up out of bed, put on a robe, and opened his door. He walked over to the kitchen, and decided to get a midnight snack. Gohan peered into the refrigerator and looked around. Only a couple of bottles of water filled the interior of the fridge. Gohan sighed tiredly, and tried to figure out what best fit his appetite. 

***

Trunks grinned evilly as he set the last of his 'trap' into position. Goten, who was watching Trunks the whole time, was starting to get very edgy. "Are you done yet Trunks?" Trunks nodded, and the two 'brats' walked out of the room. Trunks couldn't help but laugh as he visualized what was going to happen as soon as his father woke up. Goten, on the other hand, was trying to listen to a noise..

"Hey Trunks.. what's that sound?" Trunks strained his ear to try to listen. "I don't know Goten.. what is it?" "I dunno.." The two half saiyans sneaked silently to the kitchen. Trunks peeked around the corner, and saw a dark figure looking inside the freezer.. 

"Maybe it's a bad guy!.. Or an old enemy trying to take over the world.." Goten suggested excitedly. "Yeah, maybe.." Trunks replied, "..Hmm, what bad guy would go inside a Freezer?" Goten crossed him arms in thought. "Well, I remember a long time ago, Gohan told me about this bad guy named Frieza.. do you think it'd be him? I mean, Frieza would go into a _freezer_, right?" Trunks nodded. "Yeah.. I think we can handle this weakling. What do you think Goten?" Goten nodded right away and grinned. "All we need to do is turn super saiyan, and beat him! We can be heroes!" The troublesome duo walked into the kitchen and stroke a pose; their fingers pointing to the villain. 

"Stop right there Frieza!" Goten commanded, trying to copy a super hero he'd seen on television. 

"Yeah! We're the sons of Goku and Vegeta, and we're going to finish you!" Trunks finished with a 'similar to Vegeta' smirk. "Ready Goten?" Trunks motioned to Goten. Goten nodded without hesitation and the two boys quickly turned to super saiyan. "Frieza" turned to the boys, confusion was very evident in his face. 

"Goten.. Trunks, what are you guys doing?" 

Goten gasped. "How do you know our names Frieza?" 

"I'm not Frieza.."

"That's exactly what you want us to think!" Trunks replied, a scowl now appearing on his face. 

"Let's do this Goten! Let's kill him!" Trunks aura was now sparkling around him. Goten nodded, his power now exceeding a little more than super saiyan too. At that instant, the small super saiyans pounced on an unsuspecting 'enemy'. The three fell to the floor instantly, where Goten and Trunks resulted to punching the crap of out 'Frieza'. 'Frieza' then stood up unexpectedly and turned into a super saiyan! Goten and Trunks stepped back uneasily. 

"Whoa.. I didn't know Frieza would go super saiyan.."

"Me either.."

"Guys!! I'm not Frieza!!"

"Whoa.. he almost sounded like Gohan.."

"I _am_ Gohan!" Gohan took off his robe, and hastily, put on the kitchen light. 

"Ohhhhh.." Trunks and Goten said, almost simultaneously. 

"What are you guys doing up this late anyway?" Goten shuffled his feet and looked away, motioning for Trunks to answer. 

"Umm, we were going to get some.. ice cream! Right?" He nudged Goten hard in the ribs again, almost making the poor boy double up in pain. "Uhh, god Trunks.. you don't have to hit me so hard!" "Yeah, but we're supposed to make Gohan think we actually were getting ice cream-" Trunks stopped in mid-sentence as he realized what information he had just spilled.. "Did I say were supposed to make you think we were getting ice cream? I meant.. we were getting ice cream, and we wanted you to think that..." Goten sighed, knowing that Gohan was never going to believe them now. "Man Trunks.. that was corny.." "Well! It's better than what you'd ever think of!" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" "YEAH?" "YEAH!" "YEAH?!" "YEAH!!!" "Umm, Trunks.." "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" "..Gohan's not even here anymore.." Huge sweatdrops fell on the backs of their heads. "..I think we should go back to sleep Goten.." "Ok.." 

***

Sunlight poured into the almost empty room. The saiyan prince opened his eyes gradually, and then squinted because of the powerful light that filled the room. Vegeta sat over the side of the bed, when the realization dawned on him. Tomorrow ChiChi and Bulma would be back, and that was the end of Vegeta's 'slavery'. Vegeta smirked, a rare happiness was spread over his face -- mind you, it was an _evil_ sort of happiness. He stood up, took a few steps, when- he stepped on a string.. The string turned on a lighter, which burned a rope, the rope broke loose and rotated around a ball, the rope pushed a marble, which ran down a pipe, which broke loose another string, and everything stopped with a card board box right above Vegeta's head. By this time, Vegeta had no idea who had set his whole room to be some weird obstacle. But.. why did it stop right above his head? All of the sudden, without any warning, 3 water balloons were coming towards him! Vegeta, with his abnormally fast saiyan reflexes, dodged the balloons, which splattered to the floor. But what was shocking, was the balloons weren't filled with water.. they were filled with chocolate milk, and gummy bears! Vegeta suppressed a laugh. "Heh, you didn't get me.." Just then, Vegeta heard a sound.. it sounded like something big going down wood.. Vegeta looked up, just in time to see the biggest 'water' balloon he'd ever saw, headed for his head! Vegeta tried dodging it, like the others, but it was useless.. the balloon fell straight on his face! The milk dripped down his neck and stained his shirt, and the gummy bears practically stuck to his face. "BRATS!!!!!"

***

"Did you hear something just now?" Goten asked his friend, who was busy playing a game on his PSP2. Trunks shook his head, and replied, "Nope.." 

***

Goku yawned drowsily as his eyes opened. It took only a couple of moments for his eyes to become accustomed to the light. He looked around, finally spotting the clock. _"It's 9:00?! Man.. this day's practically almost over! I mean, I still have so many plans to do.." _Goku looked to his right, where the buzzer laid, perfectly content on the bed. Goku knew exactly what to do.. He picked it up with one of his better arms, and pressed the red button. 

**__**

BUZZZZ!!!!

Goku jumped, startled at the thunderous loud noise it made. Within a matter of moments, Vegeta staggered into the room, hatred was written all over his face. Goku couldn't help but laugh, but stopped abruptly when it looked like Vegeta was on the verge of exploding. "..What happened to you?" Goku said, some of his sympathy had returned. "Well, Kaka-...your highness! The brats snuck into my room last night and set up a trap with balloons filled with chocolate milk and gummy bears!! THEN ONE OF THEM FELL ON MY FACE!" Goku tried to smother a chuckle, but it escaped from his throat to fast. "HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME.. KAKAROT?!" Goku snickered some more, ignoring Vegeta's attempts to stop him. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Goku looked right at Vegeta, but couldn't look at him straight in the eyes. "Well, there's a gummy bear in your eye.." Vegeta hastily felt his right eye where a red gummy bear took residence. Vegeta split the gummy bear in half. "Anything else?" "Nope.. man, too bad you couldn't have more stuff in your face and hair.. that was funny with the pizza, and the chicken-" "I KNOW KAKAROT! I'll have to get the brats for that.." Goku stopped his laughter, and instead of a cheesy grin on his face, it was replaced with another rare evil smirk. "Hey, listen Vegeta.. I was thinking.." "Great Kakarot.. 'you were thinking' again. Now what do you want?! You could atleast give me a little mercy on the last day of my slavery!" Goku grinned evilly, and replied, "Well, first of all, you're not supposed to call me 'Kakarot', remember? And.. every time you say 'your highness', you have to bow down to me.." "WHAT?!" "Uh uh uh.." Goku shook his finger no tauntingly, much like he did the day before. "Remember what Bulma said.." 

"I KNOW WHAT THAT BLASTED WOMAN SAID!!" Vegeta shouted, his angst and hatred totally involved in his voice. "Vegeta, can you do me a favor?" Vegeta winced as he knew this day was turning out worse than the previous one. "Well, can you give me a glass of water?" Vegeta nodded stubbornly, and all of the sudden remembered what he had to do. Very grudgingly, he fell to his knees, smiled politely, and said, "I will carry out your order, Kaka-...your highness.." Then, in a speed of light, Vegeta leapt on his feet and slammed the door so hard, it almost fell out of it's hinges. 

***

"That was a lucky shot.." Goten said, who wasn't very used to losing. Trunks smiled triumphantly as the words 'Game Over' filled the television screen. "Hey Trunks, can we play the game over and play as teams? I mean, I think we can beat this game together as one team instead of apart." Trunks' eyes filled with maliciousness. "..Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" Goten shrugged his shoulders, having no idea. "I don't know Trunks, what are we thinking?" Trunks smirked mischievously. "Well, I'm thinking.. we should fuse into Gotenks! With our combined minds, who knows what cool plans we could make up! We'll drive my dad crazy!" Goten looked away, his eyes pleading. "Aww, c'mon. I think it'll drive your dad a little too crazy.." "Think about it Goten! If we got in trouble, you won't get the blame.. _Gotenks _will. So once we defuse, we won't get in trouble!" "I don't know.." "C'mon! It's the most perfect idea anyone could ever think of!" "Oh alright.." "Ok, perfect. Ok, let's fuse now.." "..Ok.." The two young boys jumped off the couch, and extended their hands out; striking their fusion pose. 

"FU--" 

Goten and Trunks extended their hands in-

"--SION--" 

Then extended them out with their fists-

"--HAAA!" A blunt red and blue light filled the game room as the two half-saiyans fused together, then an intense gold light replaced the blue and red glow. The gold light finally vanished, leaving one figure, or one boy, left in it's place. Gotenks smirked arrogantly, put his hands on his hips, and laughed. "Now.. to find my stupid dad.." Their voice had Goten's high voice, but blended with Trunks low cocky voice. The fused warrior flew off to where he sensed his dad walking up the stairs. 

***

Vegeta wobbled up to the top of the stairs, and opened the door to his 'masters' room. Goku, who was watching Jerry Springer on t.v., was practically laughing his head off. Vegeta, who wished he was watching a show and relaxing, was about to give the water to Goku, when-

Something fast knocked Vegeta right off his feet and made the glass of water fall and crash to the floor. Vegeta growled with anger and looked up to see a super saiyan Gotenks. "What the-? Brats, I demand you defuse right now!" Gotenks smirked and shook his head. "I'm afraid I won't be able to do that. The 30 minutes aren't over yet, so you're stuck with me for half an hour." Vegeta clenched his fists in maddening rage. "I'll show you who not to mess with!!" Vegeta's aura flamed into a gold glow and he sprang after the two fused boys. Goku, who hadn't paid attention to anything that was happening, laughed exponentially as more of 'Jerry Springer' show displayed itself on the television. 

***

Gohan looked into the mirror and frowned at his unruly hair. He had tried various objects to try and fix it, but Vegeta's hair gel just couldn't tame the demi-saiyan's hair. He sighed. Videl was about to get to Capsule Corp any second now, and his whole look was messed up without his hair being perfect. Figuring that nothing could help his look now, the teenager walked out of the room and sat down at the living room, waiting for his date. What happened next is something he never expected... Gotenks came into view, followed by an enraged Vegeta. Gohan sighed. "_Here we go again.." _Fearing that Videl would think Gohan was irresponsible for letting them two fight, Gohan quickly stepped between them. "Why are you guys always fighting? You need to stop!" The two fighters looked away, each disappointed that they couldn't get into a real brawl. Gohan sighed, tired of the crazy situations that he had witnessed. _"Maybe we should just get out of the house.." _Gohan thought in dismay. Just then, it hit him. "Hey dad! Come down here!" Just as expected Goku did his instant transmission and was there without a second's delay. "Hey son. What's on your mind?" Goku said, not very happy that he was interrupted from his favorite show. Gotenks, who was surprisingly sitting obediently on the couch, listened intently to what Gohan wanted to say. Vegeta was crossing his arms, looking in space. Gohan smiled. "Well, I have a great idea! Why don't we just get out of the house? Maybe then we don't have to fight all the time.." He looked specifically at Gotenks and Vegeta. "So, where do you guys want to go?" 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Will Vegeta and Gotenks ever get along? Will Vegeta's hatred for Goku ever cease? (No, but I have to fill this section up with something..). And, most importantly, where will Gohan and the gang go? You decide! Pick between these two choices: The Movies or Laser Tag. 


	8. Laser Tag, Lucky Teases, and Movies?

Hey! Sorry about the slow update! But, first off, I have a lot of inspiration, and I want to finish this before school starts in less than a week. Anywho, thanks RDBRaptor, Chuquita, Varrj, Maritza, Kiana Kyoka, Gohan Genius'85, fly-eyes, wind, SSJSkaterTrunks, Ligerzeropilot, Shayla, Quistis Trepe, Goku`s Girl aka Miss Ash K, Schizophrenic,~*Crystal Lily*~, Mimi, Maria Cline, Sara, dbz fanfiction queen and Chibi Akane-chan2!! I love reading all of your reviews! All of you have really made my day! Well, I read all of the reviews, and the majority said...*drum roll* I'll let you read the chapter to find out! *smirks* Oh, and I know I've said this before, but this is going to be the longest chapter that I will ever _ever_ write! It's somewhere around 8000 words. And it's around 10 pages long.. Enjoy! There's a big surprise for everyone in this chapter too.. Oh, and if your choice wasn't picked, continue reading.. I think the surprise will make up for it.. BTW, this chapter has some action, and some Vegeta angst..I'm sure everyone will want to read that.. and guess who he's mad at..

___________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on this fanfic... 

__

Gohan looked into the mirror and frowned at his unruly hair. He had tried various objects to try and fix it, but Vegeta's hair gel just couldn't tame the demi-saiyan's hair. He sighed. Videl was about to get to Capsule Corp any second now, and his whole look was messed up without his hair being perfect. Figuring that nothing could help his look now, the teenager walked out of the room and sat down at the living room, waiting for his date. What happened next is something he never expected... Gotenks came into view, followed by an enraged Vegeta. Gohan sighed. "Here we go again.." Fearing that Videl would think Gohan was irresponsible for letting them two fight, Gohan quickly stepped between them. "Why are you guys always fighting? You need to stop!" The two fighters looked away, each disappointed that they couldn't get into a real brawl. Gohan sighed, tired of the crazy situations that he had witnessed. "Maybe we should just get out of the house.." Gohan thought in dismay. Just then, it hit him. "Hey dad! Come down here!" Just as expected Goku did his instant transmission and was there without a second's delay. "Hey son. What's on your mind?" Goku said, not very happy that he was interrupted from his favorite show. Gotenks, who was surprisingly sitting obediently on the couch, listened intently to what Gohan wanted to say. Vegeta was crossing his arms, looking in space. Gohan smiled. "Well, I have a great idea! Why don't we just get out of the house? Maybe then we don't have to fight all the time.." He looked specifically at Gotenks and Vegeta. "So, where do you guys want to go?" 

***

The five, -- or should I say _four _warriors all rubbed their chins in thought. Vegeta, who had no concern at all of where they were going to go, sighed and continued to look away. Goku, Gohan, and Gotenks all were thinking of which place they wouldn't cause too much trouble in.. 

__

"We can't go to the movies because who knows what we'll do there.." Gohan sighed, and looked at the others. _"Or.. we could go to.." _"Laser Tag!" Gohan cried, not realizing he said it out loud. Goku smiled, thoroughly liking the idea. "Yeah son! That's a great idea!" Gotenks smirked, knowing it was a great way to cause trouble. "Yeah! I bet I'll win though, so the rest of you don't stand a chance.." Everyone looked over at Vegeta, and wanted to hear what he had to say. Unfortunately, he wasn't even listening to their petty conversation. Finally noticing that everyone was staring at him, he replied, "Fine.. let's go wherever you want to go.. I don't really care." The group smiled, knowing that they'd probably have the time of their lives. 

***

"Well, here we are." Gohan smiled as the three other saiyans landed on the ground. 

"You guys do know the rules right?" Goku and Gotenks shook their heads, while Vegeta merely smirked. "Well, this laser tag place is a lot different than any other place. It has more rules, and a lot of things you need to keep your eye on. We will team up in teams of two. There are two floors in this place, and we have the floors for approximately 30 minutes. If another team blasts you, you have to get out of the place your in because arrows, or lasers will come shooting at you, and you'll get out. If you get hit three times, your out. If one person in your group gets out, you may continue. Now, keep in mind, there will probably be four other people in the two floors with us, but we can knock all of 'em out easily. Any questions?" Goku smiled, eager to start, while Gotenks was already thinking up plans to outsmart everyone. Vegeta, who was still crossing his arms, knew that he was going to have the worst time of his life. Gohan and the fused boy walked on ahead. Vegeta took a step, and was following them when-

"Oh servant?" 

Vegeta stopped in mid-stride, hating the nickname that Goku had assigned him. "What do you want Kaka-...YOUR HIGHNESS?!" Vegeta was tired of forgetting Goku's 'nickname'. Goku, once again, smirked and answered, "I need someone to push my wheelchair to the entrance.." Vegeta grimaced, and once more, grasped the handles and walked in, following Gohan and Gotenks. Gohan walked up to the person who took the money, and said, "Um, five, I mean four to the two floors of the laser tag." The money taker looked at Gohan and gave him a receipt. "You don't mind sharing it with four other people, right?" Gohan smiled sheepishly, and nodded. He knew it was going to be fun wiping out the four strangers, and then the saiyans would be all by themselves. Gohan walking inside the building, and motioned to the outfits and laser guns that were displayed in front of them to put on. Gotenks, Gohan, and Vegeta put theirs on with ease,.. only their was one problem..

"Who's going to put Kakarot's suit on?"

Gohan sighed. "I dont know.. man, this could be a problem.." Everyone looked over at Gotenks who gave Gohan a look of protest. "Don't look at me!.. I'm no one's slave." The three pure saiyans all looked over at Vegeta and smirked. The prince gasped as he realized the other's suggestion. "No.. there is no way I'm going to dress Kakarot!" He crossed his arms stubbornly and looked away. 

***

"I can't believe I'm dressing up Kakarot.." Vegeta buttoned Goku's shirt, and pulled up his pants. Goku, who was just as uncomfortable as Vegeta was, sighed and was relieved that Vegeta was finally done. 

After 10 straight minutes of washing and thoroughly soaping his hands, Vegeta returned to the group, totally frustrated. Gohan sighed, but quickly smiled when he saw right in front of him the entrance to the two floors. Gohan, Gotenks, ran inside the first floor. Goku smiled, excited about the challenge that awaited the two saiyans. Surprisingly, without any orders, Vegeta took hold of the 'chair handles and quickly followed pursuit of the two 'brats'. Gohan grinned and looked at the others. 

"Ready?" Gotenks nodded dramatically, while Goku smiled, and Vegeta looked as if he was about to kill someone. 

"Go!" The young saiyan quickly turned left, while the fused boy ran after him. Vegeta pushed/ran with Goku's wheelchair to the opposite side of the 'battlefield'. Vegeta stopped abruptly, making Goku practically fall off the chair from the momentum. Goku looked over at Vegeta, a look of pouting on his face. "Why did we stop?" He said, his voice sounding the equivalent of a small child. Vegeta smirked, a smirk to be rivaled with, and let out a small laugh. "Kakarot, let's just say I know a perfect plan to get rid of the two pests.." "You mean Gohan and Gotenks?" "Yes, I mean the two brats.." "Oh.. ok, but what's your plan?" "Well, we run up the stairs to the second floor, hide in one of the corners, and shoot the unsuspecting weaklings three times.. got it?" Goku nodded, amazed at Vegeta's wisdom. "Wait.. how do you know the second floor has 'hidden corners'? You've never been here before!" "Who said that? I've been here plenty of times.." Goku's lips twisted into the famous 'Son Grin'. "Really? Why would _you _come _here_?" "When I'm mad at the woman we come here to settle our differences." "Ohh.." "Hush Kakarot.. I think I hear something.." The two immediately shut their mouths, and listened to a shuffling noise in front of them in the dark shadows. "What _is_ that?" Vegeta's face twisted with worry, as the noise became louder .. and louder .. 

"Piccolo! Where are you?" A figure descended from the shadows. It was none other than --

"Baldy?" Krillin, who was totally off guard, stared shocked at Vegeta and Goku. 

"Vegeta? Goku? What are you guys doing here?" 

Goku smiled, relieved that he was seeing a familiar friend. "Hey Krillin. Me, Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan all decided to come here.. what are you doing here?" Krillin crossed his arms, his laser gun still withdrawn in his wrists. "Well, Me, Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien came here because we were bored.. this is great! Now we can all go against each other.." Goku nodded, agreeing to Krillin's statement. Goku's neck snapped up, looking around. "Hey,.. where's Piccolo?" "I don't know.. Tien appeared out of the shadows and Piccolo told me to go right side.." "So Piccolo went the way Gohan and Gotenks did, right?" "Yeah.." 

Vegeta, who was watching the scene with particular interest, smirked. _"This is perfect.. now I can wipe out everyone and then it'll just be me and Kakarot.." _A twinkle of maliciousness sparkled in Vegeta's eyes. 

"Well, all we have to do now is find Piccolo.. hey Goku, do you guys want to team up with me and Piccolo? That way we can win this thing.." "Sure! What do you say Vegeta?" Knowing that it was a perfect opportunity to knock off everyone, Vegeta nodded, not even saying a word. "Great! Now let's go find Piccolo.." Krillin replied, impending off the hollow silence that the room held. 

***

The two floors were like a big maze. In every room, there were different effects. Some rooms had neon lights to make it dark, some rooms had fog, while others had fun house mirrors. The second floor had strobe lights, rainbow colored lights, and pitch black rooms. The whole entire place was dead quiet so if anyone made any noise, the others would hear it. In very rare rooms, the whole thing has purple neon lights, and if you make one movement, it seems like shadows are filling up the room. So if anyone steps in there, you wouldn't know it was your opponent or not. Very tricky, huh? If only Vegeta and the others knew what they were getting themselves into..

***

"Ok, so, what's our plan?.. We _do_ have a plan right?" Gotenks said impatiently, tapping his foot subconsciously. Gohan, looked around, confused and having no idea where they were. The room was littered with strobe lights, and they were all white. "Yeah Gotenks, we have a plan.. I just have to think about it first.." Gotenks growled under his breath. "Oh great! I'm stuck with an idiot who doesn't have a plan, and he doesn't even know where we are!" "Well, I'm sure you don't know where we are either!" "Of coarse I do.. I've been here a zillion times." Gohan's face lit up. "You have? When?" "When my mom and dad fight, they come here all the time, and I have to come along. You understand?" Gohan nodded, surprised that his father's rival came here to go against his wife. "Well? Are we just going to stand here, or are we going to make up a plan?" Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yeah, ok. Let's make a plan.." 

***

The smart Namek ran across the dark pitched black room. His heart raced in anticipation of the chance that someone could pop up out of no where. Adrenaline pumped through his body as noises could be heard off in the distance. Piccolo ran foward, the result of bumping his head hard against the rough, sturdy wall. He felt dazed for a couple of seconds, but snapped back into reality as breathing -- other than his own, could be heard a few feet in back of him..

"Hey Piccolo! What's up?" 

Piccolo's heart stopped, but regained beating, after he realized it was Krillin's happy-go-lucky voice. "Krillin, where did you go? I had to face Yamcha and Tien by myself.." "Well, I went right, remember?" "Oh yeah.." Piccolo noticed there were two other people behind him.. "Krillin! Watch out!" He pushed Krillin aside and took aim with his 'gun. "Take that!!" He said to his opponents. He fired once and he heard a beeping noise, signalizing that he had shot the 'enemy'. "Yes!.." He smiled, knowing that he had done his partner well. 

"I'm going to get _you_ for that, Namek!!" A familiar voice shot out from the darkness. "Who's that?.. Vegeta? What are you doing here?" "It's not only Vegeta Piccolo, it's Goku too." "Goku's here too?" "Hey Piccolo!" "Hi Goku.." "Ouch! Stop stepping on my foot Vegeta!" "Heh, oops.." "So, have you found Tien and Yamcha?" "No Goku.. they obviously have themselves well hidden.." "Vegeta! Cut it out!" "I didn't do anything.." 

Finally, the disgruntled group moved out of the blackness and moved to another room with rainbow colored lights. "Ok, what we have to do now is try and find Yamcha and Tien, and Gohan and Gotenks.." Piccolo's usually set jaw opened profusely. "You mean, Gotenks and Gohan are here too?" "Yep.." "Can we quit the useless talk and start finding them? We've wasted enough time.." "Vegeta's got a point." "Fine let's go.." The warriors took hold of their laser guns and were ready for action. Piccolo looked over at a smirking Vegeta.. _"I wonder what his deal is.. He was in a big hurry to try and find everyone. He's up to something.. and I'm going to find out what it is." _

***

"Ok.. why are we in a neon room? It's all dark.." Gotenks complained, obviously mad that they hadn't figured out a plan yet. Gohan strained his ears to listen for any sounds that sounded throughout the 'battlefield'. Silence. Absolute silence. Complete silence. No sound silence. 100 percent silence-

__

Ring. 

Gohan almost yelped in surprise. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. "Hello?"

Gotenks crossed his arms, completely annoyed that he was wasting his time. He wished that their could've been a better team mate. 

"Ok, talk to you later." Gohan clicked the button that turned off the phone. The fused half saiyan didn't even ask who it was, he just continued walking through the dimly lit room. "Can we make up a stupid plan now? C'mon!" Gohan frowned, remembering that the boy had some Vegeta in him. "Yeah, let's make a plan. Umm.. we knock off the rest of the people, and we go after our dads.." "Is that ALL?" Gotenks said, hating their idiotic plan. "Yep, that's all.." Gohan replied, in a calm yet firm way. "Alright fine, but let's at least do a sneak attack on them.." "Shh.. what's that noise?" Gotenks shut his trap and looked forward. It was very difficult to see through the dark neon black light.. You could almost mistake people..

"It's our dads! Look! There's two people!" Gotenks said, a smirk appearing on his face. Gohan scratched his head in confusion. "It can't be our dads.. my dad was in a wheelchair." "Who cares! Maybe he got better.. Besides, it's a perfect way to get them out! Let's shoot!" Without a moment's thought, the child grabbed his gun more tightly, and shot rapidly at the two figures. 

"Hey! Cut it out! Who are you?" A familiar voice sprang into Gohan's ears. "Yamcha? Tien? What are you guys doing here?" The two known fighters smiled as they recognized their 'foe'. "Hey Gohan... and Gotenks.." Yamcha said uneasily, knowing about how much trouble the fused saiyan can cause. "What are you two doing here?" Tien asked, his eyes filled with happiness and excitement. "Oh, well we came here with my dad and Vegeta." "Great! Us four can team up.. and go against Krillin, Piccolo, Goku and Vegeta!" "Piccolo and Krillin are here too?" Gotenks said happily. "Yeah, in fact, were looking for them now." "Awesome!" "I think we should team up." Yamcha smiled, knowing that they had the biggest chance of winning. 

***

"So, what's our plan?" Vegeta asked coolly, running alongside Piccolo and Krillin, but running with Goku's wheelchair. "I don't know.. do you have one Piccolo?" Krillin asked, curious to see what the Namek would come up of. "I'm not sure if this'll work, but I've been here before, and I know this one room that could help us.." "Really?" Goku said, interested in what the room was. "Yes. It's a room where the lights are inverted horizontally so if you make one movement, it seems like there's a million shadows around you. With that room, we can trick them.." Goku and Krillin's eyes light up. "Awesome! We'll win for sure!" Goku nodded, knowing that their chance of winning was great. Vegeta smirked evilly, his eyes matching his smirk. _"It's a perfect way to knock off all the weaklings and defeat Kakarot.." _Vegeta chuckled to himself, and didn't even know that a certain green warrior was watching him from the corner of his eye. 

***

"So, what's our plan?" Tien asked, wanting to know what they were going to do. Gotenks smiled, grasping his laser gun tighter. "I have a great idea.." The three fighters turned their attention to the demi-saiyan. "What's your idea Gotenks?" Tien said, with big curiosity. "Well," the fused saiyan said with pleasure, "There's this room that if you make one movement, it seems like there's a zillion shadows around you. We can use that room to trick them.." "Wow Gotenks.. you came up with that?" Gohan asked, intrigued. "Yep. I made it up all on my own." Gohan smiled, proud of his brother.. or some of his brother.. or.. his brother with his best friend.. you get the picture. The four warriors followed Gotenks. There was only one problem..

"Wait a sec.. where _is _the room?" Yamcha and Tien stopped right behind Gohan. Gotenks put his hand right behind his head Goku style, and a sweat drop appeared on his forehead. "Umm.. we'll find it.." The three others fell to the floor anime style. "Ugh.. Gotenks! There's two floors! We're going to have to go through every room?" "Uh huh.." "Well, we better get started.." Tien said tiredly. "You can say that again.." Yamcha replied. "Well, we better get started.." "You can say that again.." "Well,-" "OK! SHUT UP!" A super saiyan aura surrounded Gotenks. "Dang.. he can be so mean sometimes.." Yamcha whispered to his third eyed companion. Gotenks slammed his hand into his forehead in frustration. So, he had an idiot team, who were all idiots, and they did idiotic things! How more idiot could they be? 

***

"So Piccolo, where's the room?" Krillin asked while trying to catch his breath from running so long. "On the second floor. But we have to go through an obstacle course to get to the room.." "What?! An obstacle course? You never told us about that!" Vegeta said through clenched teeth. "Well, I thought you've been here before, mister 'I know everything'!" "Yes, but me and the woman only battle on the first floor." "Well, that's your problem, not mine." Goku sighed and interrupted, "Would everyone just calm down? In order to win this, we have to work as a team. Only then, by teamwork, will we accomplish anything, and say to ourselves we won because we worked together." Everyone was silent. "Wow Goku.. I didn't think you were smart enough to think of something like that.." Goku grinned cheesily and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess I know a lot about team work.." "Yeah, but either everyone's dead or hurt, you always fight alone.. so how would you know about team work?" "What do you mean? What time was mostly everyone hurt or dead and I was alone?" "Well, on Planet Namek. I was dead, Piccolo was hurt, Vegeta died, and Gohan was.. well, he was still alive but everyone else died!" "Can we stop talking about that lame subject?!" Vegeta cried, not caring if his voice was echoing through the walls. "Well, Goku wanted to know-" "I don't care what Kakarot wanted to know! It's pathetic! We should be thinking about our opponents, not something that happened many years ago!" Piccolo nodded, and looked over at Goku. "For once, he's actually right." Goku shrugged his shoulders, (but winced in pain), and the group continued running through the multi-colored, neon, and dark lights. 

"Wait!" Everyone came to a startled halt. "What do you want Vegeta? We have to get to the second floor as fast as we can!" "Fine, but.. how am I supposed to through the obstacle course, when I'm holding Kakarot's wheelchair?" Everyone stood there in complete silence. 

***

"Whoa..." Gotenks jumped up and down, staring at the fun house mirror that made him look taller than he was. Yamcha was fortunate enough to get a mirror that made you look a lot handsome than you were, Gohan got a mirror to make you look stretched out, and Tien got one that made it seem that he had a thousand eyes. The four boys walked around, not knowing where the exit was. Gohan bumped head first into a mirror, Yamcha was still checking himself out, Tien forgot that he only had three eyes, and Gotenks was getting dizzy. "Ugh.. I think I'm going to throw up.." Gotenks wobbled around, and fell straight to the floor. "Ouch! My face!" Gotenks complained, rubbing his hand on his bloodied up nose. Gohan sighed, as he too rubbed his forehead. It was then that something happened..

"Man.. why do I feel weird?.." Gotenks asked, crossing his arms. A gold light highlighted the boy until two figures sat there, with both their arms crossed. "Aw man! We defused Goten!" Trunks pouted, a frown plastered on his face. "Yeah, and we can't fuse until an hour.." Goten sighed, looking at the others and looking around for the exit. Finally, he noticed a slight opening in the wall, and smiled. "Hey! Look guys!" "Not now Goten! Can't you see I'm busy trying to find the exit?" "Yeah! But Trunks, I already found-" "Shush Goten! C'mon! A little respect here?" "But I found the exit!" Trunks chuckled to himself and smirked. "Right.. and you'd be smart enough to find it.." "He's right Trunks! There it is!" Gohan exclaimed, pointing to the right. Trunks blushed with embarrassment, but got up and smirked. "Well? Are we going to go to the second floor or not?" ".. How do you know the room is on the second floor?" Gohan asked suspiciously. "Oh, well, when me and Goten were fused, Goten's stupidity made me forget where it was. And I know a shortcut to skip the obstacle course.. heh.." Tien smiled. "Alright! We'll get there fast for sure!" "Umm hmm." Trunks nodded, signifying a yes. "Ok, we have to cut through the next room, open a door that's for 'security' only, climb up the stairs, open that door, and that's it!" Yamcha grinned. "Let's go!" The four, well, now five, warriors ran towards the next room, excitement was raging inside them. 

***

"Thanks dad! He should be here within an hour!" The young girl closed the door behind her and waved goodbye to her father. She walked up to the lobby, already paying her fee on the internet. She gave her computer printed ticket to a man, and walked right to the destination. She smiled, knowing she was going to have a great time. "_I can't wait until Gohan comes.." _

***

"This is it. Listen Vegeta, your going to have to carry Goku above the 'course. Me and Krillin will actually be down there going through everything, so wait for us at the end." Vegeta looked away, not liking his task at all. He looked over at the course. It consisted strictly of one swimming pool; one plastic ball filled room, another room with a chocolaty substance on the floor, and one last room with trivia. Vegeta grimaced slightly at how stupid it was for them to actually do the course. "Namek, why don't you just fly over everything?" Piccolo hesitated slightly. ".. I.. never thought of that! That's it Vegeta! We can just fly over everything!!" Krillin smiled, knowing that they were definitely going to win for sure. "Well, who's going to carry Kakarot's chair?" 

***

"Ok, here's what were gonna do. We all be really quiet, and once we hear the others, blast 'em with our laser guns and then their out!" Trunks smirked as he knew the room was perfect. He looked up and down, and it was a perfect room. Shadows already overpowered the room as everyone moved, anxious for the other team to come. 

***

"I can't believe I'm carrying Kakarot's chair.." Vegeta shot a death glare over to Piccolo and Krillin who were smirking at him. "Well, according to Goku, you _are_ his slave for a couple of days." Krillin smirked, looking ahead as they almost finished flying overhead. Vegeta snorted angrily, and sighed. _"I have to remind myself to get that baldy somehow.." _

Finally, after absolutely no conversation and flying for two minutes, they reached the end of the obstacle course and looked ahead of them. Pitch black. Despite the fact that shadows were dancing on the walls. "Hey, everyone be on alert.. their hiding here, and I think they don't know we have a plan. Look, on the count of three, we all take fire and aim straight ahead, got it?" Piccolo whispered, as silent as he could. Krillin and Goku nodded, while Vegeta cackled evilly to himself. 

"One.." Krillin whispered..

"Two.." Vegeta said wickedly. 

"THREE!!" Goku cried out, oblivious to the fact that they had to be quiet. 

"SHHHHHH!!" Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta cried. But by then.. it was too late..

The other team let out their war cries, while Vegeta smirked and put up a fighting stance, letting go of Goku's wheelchair. Without even caring who he was shooting at, Vegeta let out 6 into two directions, 6 to the other side, and 2 to two more directions. Pretty soon, beeping noises could be heard all over the room. Vegeta laughed malevolently, knowing that there was only one more person he needed to take out. He smirked as he saw all the others move out of the room, with their heads hung in shame, and walked towards the entrance to return their equipment. 

"Ok Kakarot! It's just you and me!" Vegeta smirked, his voice full of excitement and evilness. A shadow moved in the room, and the prince knew immediately what to do. "That that Kakarot!" He aimed his weapon carefully, and shot three times as hard as he could. Three beeps could be heard off in the near distance. A mechanical voice up above said, "Game Over." Vegeta laughed to himself in victory, and lights came on, lighting up the whole two floors, and turning off all the effects of all the rooms. Vegeta was ready to see Goku, his face filled with loss and pain of losing. But what was in front of him he least expected to see.. 

"Namek?!"

Piccolo smiled, a wickedness spreading over his face, almost similar to Vegeta's. "But.. but how? I knocked everyone off! It was supposed to be me and Kakarot!" Piccolo crossed his arms, ready for explanation. "I knew you were up to something, so I figured it out. I knew you'd betray us so you can fight with Goku, so I pulled Goku in front of me, and you got him out. I already told Goku what my plan was, so he wouldn't get mad." Vegeta growled under his breath and ripped the laser gun in half. 

Once everyone had gotten all their uniforms off, all the Z fighters met at the doorway of the Laser Tag arcade. They all talked about how it had been a good game and how maybe they could do it again. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, all took off the air, while Vegeta took hold again of the Goku's wheelchair. 

***

"Man, I can't wait to eat lunch.." Goten's stomach growled furiously, as he grabbed his stomach to ease the pain. "Yeah, I'm hungry too." Trunks whined, copying his best friend as he grabbed his stomach and made a face. "Yeah! Let's eat!" Goku said immediately, happiness spreading over his eyes. Gohan looked away, as if reconsidering, but finally gave into temptation. "Ok.. where do you guys want to go eat?" Goku looked up in thought and an idea sprang into his mind. "I know a perfect place! Today, when I was watching Jerry Springer, I saw a commercial for a restaurant! The place is called.. umm.. Lucky Teases." "Oh yeah! I've heard of it! It's really cool!" Goten cried, excited to go. "Yea, I guess it's cool. All I know is that it has good food. Can we go Gohan?" Trunks asked his best friend's brother. Gohan smiled, and knowing of the pure heart he had, he finally gave in. "Well, I do have a few zeni to waste.." "Thank you thank you thank you!! Your the best brother ever!" Goten cried, and wrapped around Gohan's neck in a hug. Gohan smiled, and the saiyans changed their course to 'Lucky Teases'. (A/N If you want to know, Lucky Teases is exactly like Chucky Chesses.. that's where I got the name.. haha.. yeah, so anyway, back to the fic.) 

***

Vegeta clutched the handles of the chair angrily. He was so fed up of this day already, and he wasn't in the mood to go to some stupid 'restaurant'. He looked over at his son, who was talking to Goten and Gohan, who were talking to Goku. He hated how everyone always turned to Goku for answers, or asked him first, of anything. Everyone treated the prince like he was always wrong, -- like nothing he did was right! He was sick of it.. maybe even tired of it. What could he do to get everyone's respect? Like the way Goku has the respect of everything.. why him? Why Goku of all people? He cursed to himself for having these thoughts.. was he getting soft? I mean, why did he want everyone to turn to him? Before, he only wanted to be left alone.. even though he still did, why does he want respect? He shrugged the thought away, and landed on the soft ground, right in front of the restaurant. 

***

"I heard this restaurant has great food, and great entertainment for all ages. This'll be great!" Goku said, directing Vegeta to push him inside. The pure hearted saiyans... and one bad/evil/good.. (too many slashes), walked inside where they spotted a lot of five year old kids with their parents. Vegeta looked around in complete and utter awe. "There is NO way I am going to eat at some pathetic brat place!" Goku looked back, and looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes. "Aww, c'mon Vegeta! This place is awesome! Just look at it!" All of the sudden, a little four year old girl came with a glass of coke and threw it at Vegeta's face. She chuckled and went back to her table. 

"That's it!! I will not listen to you Kakarot!! A BRAT JUST THREW HER DRINK IN MY FACE!" Goku's frown went into a grin. "Yeah, well.. you can't blame her.. she probably thought you were a monster and she got scared.." "WHAT?!?!" "Uhh.. guys," Gohan jumped in, "Look, let's have a nice time, ok? Your spoiling it for Goten and Trunks.." "Yeah, your right Gohan. Let's just chill Vegeta.." Remembering that he wanted to get more respect, Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "Fine brat," he looked over at Gohan, "Have it your way.." Gohan sighed, relieved he at least settled down one argument at the moment. 

***

The five sat down at a round table, next to the stage so they could see the show. Goten couldn't wait to see the cute little puppets perform, while Trunks was excited, but not nearly as eager as Goten. Gohan knew the show would be cute, while Goku just felt like congratulating any actor that would go and do something. After ordering 10 orders of pizza, the saiyans sat down comfortably in their chairs, and waited for the show. Finally, a clown with red hair and a big red nose, jumped on stage, making all the five year olds scream and cheer. 

"Hello boys and girls!!" He said cheerfully, doing wacky stuff to impress everyone. "I'm Itch the clown, and I'm here to make you smile! But, for now, the Tufetts are here to do a show for you! Give it up foooooooor the Tufetts!" Parents clapped and urged their children to do the same. The curtains gave way, and the lights were brightening up the stage. _"This ought to be pathetic.." _Vegeta thought, wishing he could be anywhere but there at the moment. 

The stage revealed 4 really worn-out, broken wooden puppets, who all had country outfits on. The leader, the first one to say anything, spoke up. "Hey.. This song is dedicated to all yer pretty folk out there. Let's go! 1! 2! 3!" The puppet's mouth didn't even move.. The rest of the dummies all sang, but hardly moved their mouths at all. Vegeta's mouth opened wide in shock. It was the most pathetic thing he had ever seen!! He looked over at his son and Goten, who, for the most part, seemed to be enjoying it! Gohan was smiling, while Goku was attempting to dance in his chair. Vegeta felt like banging his head on the table, but instead simply crossed his arms. When the performance was over, the crowd erupted with cheers, and the puppets took a bow, only resulting for the leader puppet's head to come off. Vegeta would've burst out laughing, if it wasn't for the thing that happened next. 

The clown reappeared on stage, clapping for the puppets. Vegeta smirked and nudged Goku hard in the ribs. "Look, it's you Kakarot.." Vegeta pointed to the pathetic clown, and Goku smiled. "Really? I've always wanted to be a clown! In fact, I want to be one when I grow up.." "Heh, trust me Kakarot, you already are a c-" "Shhh, not now Vegeta! This is the good part." The clown smiled and grabbed the microphone. "Are you ready for the next part of the show?" Everyone clapped. "Ok, we're going to need members from the audience for this part!" In an instant, two spotlights circled around the room, accompanied by a drum roll. Vegeta crossed his arms, and looked away, obviously bored. "Hm.. how about you! You two look like a lovely couple!" The spotlight shone on none other than Goku and Vegeta. 

Goku gasped excitedly. "Vegeta! We got picked! We're going to be part of the show!" Vegeta snapped into reality and looked at Goku. "Are you crazy Kakarot? Have you gone mad? I will not allow myself to go on that absurd stage!" "C'mon dad! Go! It'll be cool!" Trunks said, looking at his father with puppy dog eyes. That's when the prince remembered what Bulma had said before she left for the cab.. _Bye honey..be good to Trunks.. _Vegeta cursed at himself. "_Why did I have to fall in love with that woman?" _A scowl appeared on his face as he got up and pushed Goku's wheelchair. 

***

After several minutes of trying to get Goku's wheelchair onstage, they were finally up there and the spotlight was on them. The clown grabbed the microphone and walked over to Goku. "Hi mister! What's your name?" Goku smiled and said, "My name is Goku. Nice to meet you." The clown grinned back, and was happy with Goku's courtesy. He took a few steps over to Vegeta. "Hello. And your name would be?" "Hmph.. my name is Vegeta." "Alright! We have mister Loku, and Vegetables up on stage with us." Vegeta blushed as embarrassment swept over him. Goku just simply started laughing. "Um.. actually sir, my name is Goku. With a G.. and his name isn't Vegetables, it's Vegeta.." "Right, right. But hey, wouldn't it be funny if his name actually was Vegetable? I mean, doesn't he look like one? His hair really hits the spot.. He looks like broccoli or something!" A classic comedian drum roll played and the whole audience started laughing. Vegeta bubbled up with rage. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!" "Whoa.. calm down mister.. you wouldn't want to blow your top.." Another drum roll sounded throughout the stage and everyone laughed once more. Vegeta was about to turn super saiyan when Goku's insistent eyes stopped him. Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms, looking away as he did so. "Alright then. As you know, I'm Itch the clown!" Vegeta rolled his eyes and muttered. "You should be called Bit-" "Ok, then." Itch the clown interrupted, "This is the time where we ask Goku and Vegetables some questions." "Ok Vegetables, what do you like about this place?" "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This is the most pathetic, ridiculous place I've ever been to!!" The clown gasped while all of the audience members were silent. At that moment, the clown went into a serious tone, grabbed a walky talky and said into it, "Code 61, Code 61. We have an unhappy customer, bring in security." "Ooo, your in trouble now Veggie!" "Don't ever call me that again Kakarot! And besides, what can these pathetic weaklings do to _me_?" He smirked, arrogance running through his features. Doors burst open on the sides, and 8 foot muscular men came from the doors. They ran to the stage and looked down at Vegeta. "Look at the shorty.." One of them said, making Vegeta's blood boil. "Take him away.." Itch the clown said dramatically, pointing to the door. The two men grabbed Vegeta by his legs and arms, and stretched him out above their heads. Now, you all know a saiyan's strength, but Vegeta was too shocked that he was being taken away to fight back. "Bye Vegeta! Have fun wherever your going!" Goku waved goodbye, while the clown smirked at him. "Vegetable-head is going to our happy facility. In there we make all our customers happy!" "Oh cool.. Vegeta needs that. Umm, how long will this take?" "About 30 minutes. Your party should be done with their food by then." "We're having a party?" "No.. that's what we call a group.." "But, why would you call a group a party?" "Because, since your together, it seems like your having a party.." "So we _are_ having a party!" "Forget it Goku.. forget it.." 

***

30 minutes later, Goku rubbed his stomach and licked his lips. "Mmm mm! That was so good! 25 pizzas is just what I needed!" Goten, Trunks and Gohan smiled, agreeing promptly with Goku. "Oh look! There's Vegeta! Let's go!" Goku grinned, and saw Vegeta who was looking straight ahead, as if in a trance. "Flowers... clowns... happy..." Vegeta mumbled, continue staring straight ahead, but grasping Goku's wheelchair. Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you alright Vegeta?" "Flowers." "Umm.. ok." Goku rubbed the back of his head and flashed his famous 'Son Grin'. "Uhh.. Bulma's going back out with Yamcha.." "Wha? Huh?" "Well, that got Vegeta back.." Gohan laughed and the group walked out of the entrance and flew to the air. Gohan flew in front of everyone, smiling because he knew what he was about to do was going to be enjoyable. The group followed the young demi-saiyan subconsciously, not noticing the fact they headed the wrong way from Capsule Corp. 

***

Videl looked at her clock, as she had been waiting for quite a while. She smiled, and decided to get some popcorn for everyone when they arrived. Once she got 8 tubs of popcorn, 6 drinks, and 12 packets of gum, chocolate, and any candy you could buy, she smiled with herself and checked over the listings of the movies. "The Last Survive.. The Sun's Kiss.." Videl said, reading over the file. She knew that Gohan and his brother liked action movies, and many people said that 'The Last Survive was good.. She grinned and went up to the ticket counter. "Um.. miss? Can I have 5 tickets to 'The Last Survive' please?" 

***

Gohan smiled as he set foot to the ground. "Well, here we are.." Goten and Trunks immediately looked up, Goku looked over at a bird that was flying nearby, and Vegeta raised an eyebrow as he noticed the surroundings weren't familiar to Capsule Corp..

"Alright! We're at the movies!" Goten cried, jumping up and down. Trunks smirked, knowing that once again, he could cause a lot of trouble. Goku, who had finally detected where they were, flashed a wide smile. "Popcorn! Vegeta, can we have popcorn?" "I don't care Kakarot.." "Great!" "Brat, why are we here again?" Vegeta asked, hating the fact that there was yet another thing that could set misery that day. "Oh," Gohan responded, "Videl told me to meet her here.." Trunks looked up at Gohan and nodded. He remembered now.. when they were playing laser tag, when Gohan's cell phone rang, it was Videl inviting them to the movies! The five walked in, when Videl was waving and motioning them to enter. 

"Hey guys! I already paid for all of you, so you don't have to worry about popcorn or food." "FOOD!! You got us food?" Goku's eyes and face lit up with joy. "Yep. It was the least I could do for having that great afternoon with Gohan yesterday.." Videl smiled, the sweetness of it made Gohan smile back. 

*** 

Videl, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta walked into the first showing, all with a big carton of popcorn in their hands. "Where do you want to sit?" Videl inquired kindly. Gohan looked at the filled up seats in the back and looked over at the front, where it was big enough just for 5 people. Videl and Gohan sat at the left, Goten and Trunks in the middle, and Vegeta and Goku off to the right hand side. They all ate their popcorn in silence, and waited for the movie to start. The lights all faded out, and words were plastered on the screen with dramatic music in the background. 

"Welcome to The Last Survive. Are you ready for the most entertaining movie that you will ever see? Then get ready for this!" The screen filled with a little girl, smiling. Vegeta smirked, waiting for some psycho killer to come and grab her. But instead, something all of them weren't expecting happened..

The little girl started laughing and a corny song came on. "Hello boys and girls! I'm going to sing a song for you! It's my personal favorite!" Then, she took a breath, and screamed, "IF YOUR HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT CLAP YOUR HANDS!!" She was totally off key and out of rhythm, and she smiled every time she paused. Goku, despite his injury, clapped his hands. "Isn't this fun Vegeta?" He smiled at his rival, but his rival didn't give him the same response. "Kakarot, let me put it this way. I don't know what's more pathetic.. This, or the stupid Lucky Teases!!" "Ohh, so you must really love this then!" All around them, four year olds clapped their hands. Vegeta noted that a small girl in the row in back of him was screaming louder than anyone else. He looked back, wishing he could just ki blast the girl and be done with it. She smiled and she only had 2 teeth... Vegeta looked back at the screen in disgust. "YAY! GO LITTLE GIRL!" She cried, kicking the back of Vegeta's chair, while doing so. "How dare you?!" The prince looked back at the girl and frowned right at her face. She started crying and tugged at her mother's shirt. "Momma.. there's a monster in front of me! Please! Make it go away!" The mother, who looked depressed and tired, looked at Vegeta menacingly. "Hey mister. Can you please turn around? Your scaring my little girl with your ugly face.." "WHAT?! YOU CAN GO TO HEL-"

"Hello everyone! I have another song!" The little girl on the movie said. She took a deep breath and yelled, "THE WHEELS ON THE BUS GO ROUND AND ROUND!" Goku jumped around his 'chair once more, and smiled. "Round and round! The wheels on the bus go round and round. All through the town!" 

***

Trunks sighed boringly, not even having his eyes on the screen at all. He glared over at his best friend, who was clapping and singing along to the movie. Trunks punched Goten in the arm, as he saw how pathetic he was. "Oww Trunks.. that hurt!" He said, a little too loudly. Trunks sighed, and crossed his arms. "Listen Goten.. let's ditch this place. I was thinking we should turn into Gotenks and skip into a lot of movies.. what do you think?" "Aww, Trunks! I like this movie!" 

Just then, the little girl tripped over a wire and she got a bloodied face. "WAHHHHH!" She cried, trying to sing a song while doing so. "Well,.. it is a little immature.." Goten sighed, while looking at a smirking Trunks. "Exactly. C'mon, let's get out of here." "But Trunks! How are we supposed to get away from my dad and brother?" Trunks put his chin in his hand in thought. "Tell him we have to go to the bathroom or something.." "That's a lame excuse!" "You got any better ones?" "No.." "Alright then.." Goten sighed and tugged on his brother's shirt sleeve. "Umm.. Gohan?" "What's up Goten?" "Can me and Trunks go to the bathroom?" "Sure.." Trunks immediately got up and didn't even wait for the young Goten to follow him. As soon as they reached the bathroom, Trunks made sure that no one was in there to witness them. "Ok Goten, the coast is clear. Let's do this.." Goten nodded, and smiled. 

"FUU--"

"--SION--"

"--HAAA!!"

The now familiar blue and red glow surrounded the two boys as their bodies joined together. An intense gold light once again replaced the red and blue. Gotenks smirked. "It's time to have some real fun.." 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Uh oh...it seems the fused half saiyan has some real plans to pull out..what are they? Will Goku, Gohan ,Videl, and Vegeta ever notice the boy's absence? And, it seems like Goku has stopped taking advantage of Vegeta's slavery.. when the truth is, he's taking the time off to think of more plans! What are they? Will the horror ever end? All these questions and more will be answered! BTW, there's only two more chapters of this fic..please review!


	9. Movie Mayhem

Hey! One more chapter after this. I've had so much fun writing this fanfic.. and I promise these last two chapters will be very long. Well, thanks so much for the reviews! Thanks Wicked Woman, Super Saiyan, Kiana Kyoka, SSJSkaterTrunks, super-saiyan-monkey, RDBRaptor, E-Chan, Chuquita, Ryan, fly-eyes, Schizophrenic, ChibieGohan and Chibi space demon!! Enjoy this chapter! The next one will be the last..

___________________________________________________________________________________

**__**

Last time on this fanfic...

Trunks immediately got up and didn't even wait for the young Goten to follow him. As soon as they reached the bathroom, Trunks made sure that no one was in there to witness them. "Ok Goten, the coast is clear. Let's do this.." Goten nodded, and smiled. 

"FUU--"

"--SION--"

"--HAAA!!"

The now familiar blue and red glow surrounded the two boys as their bodies joined together. An intense gold light once again replaced the red and blue. Gotenks smirked. "It's time to have some real fun.." 

***

"We hope you enjoyed this spectacular movie everyone! Please throw away all of your trash in the trash cans at the exit of the theatre. Have a nice day!" 

Vegeta quickly got up from his seat and gripped hold of the wheelchair tightly. He hated the fact that it wasn't until tomorrow that the two 'woman' came back, and that it was only about 1:00 in the afternoon. Gohan held Videl's arm passionately as the two walked out together, not even noticing the absence of two certain boys.. Goku smiled, delight showed in his eyes. "That was a great movie!" Gohan nodded, having the same opinion. "Yeah, it was the perfect movie to just sit back and relax." Vegeta looked away, knowing that their conversation had no importance to him. "Hey guys! I have a great idea!" Videl chimed, motioning towards Gohan and Goku. Goku cocked his head to the left, while Gohan stared at Videl, an identical look as his father's. "Why don't we skip into some movies? The security here isn't all too good, and with all of your special powers, it'll be easy!" 

"Yeah! That's a great idea Videl!" Goku grinned, almost rubbing the back of his head, but with his injury, he couldn't. Gohan nodded, looking over at Vegeta, who was apparently not paying attention at all. Gohan looked over at the left, then to the right.. something was missing.. He gasped, in utter and complete shock. "Guys!! Wait!! Hello? I can't believe we forgot them! How could we forget them?" Goku looked up at Gohan with a perplexed expression on his face. "Forgot what Gohan? We have everybody and everything here.." Gohan shook his head in protest, the look of shock was still present on his appearance. "Well, don't you notice that something's missing?" Videl bobbed her head yes, while Goku nodded. "Well.. what's missing son?" Gohan took a deep breath and motioned towards the theatre they just came out of. "The popcorn cartons! We can get free refills with them!" Goku gasped, totally in awe.   
"How can we forget the cartons? Man.. we're really forgetful.." 

***

Gotenks smirked, thoroughly liking the idea of ditching their family and skipping into movies. He looked from left to right.. up and down, right to left.. down and up.. the coast was clear. _"Perfect.." _He thought, rubbing his hands together with victory. He ran across the front lobby, and ignored the security guard that was keeping his eye on him..

"Can I have four large popcorns and two soda's please?" Gotenks asked the bartender. The 'tender grabbed four cartons and two coke containers. The fused boy smirked, having a great idea of how to abandon the bartender.. "That'll be $20 dollars and 27 cents please." "Umm.. sure sir. I just have to reach into my pocket.. hey look! It's Hercule!" The boy pointed towards the outside of the building.. "Ooo.. Hercule! I want to get an autograph!!" Without a second's delay, the bartender jumped over the counter and ran outside, a crazed yet insane look on his face. Gotenks chuckled to himself, grabbing the popcorns and sodas and walking across the lobby..

"Hey you! Stop right there!" Gotenks practically leaped in surprise, but remained calm and cool. "What do _you_ want?" Trunks' and Goten's blended voice replied. "Can I see your ticket please? I have to have written documentation of what movie you're going to see.." 

__

"Sheesh.. these stupid security guards have to know everything.." The shared/combined minds of the two saiyans answered, "Well, what if I told you I don't have a written document thing?.." "Then you're coming with me.. we don't allow movie skippers.." "What?!" The demi-saiyan cried, his voice bouncing off the walls. "You heard me young man. Now let's go.." "Umm.." Gotenks face was filled with confusion and hate for himself.. he tried to think of a way to somehow ditch the guy.. 

"What's going on?" A voice behind them said. It happened to be none other than the bartender. "Well, this boy was skipping movies.." "Really? Well, everyone knows the punishment for that.." "Yes, we're going to ban him from this movie complex.." Gotenks crossed his arms, still trying to figure out a way to get away from the absurd situation. 

"Umm.. uhh.. look! There's Hercule!" He cried, pointing at some over weight, fat ugly man with the same identical hair as the fake world champion. 

"Really? Where?" The security guard and the bartender said, looking over their shoulders but when they turned back, no one was there ...

***

After the group reunited with their tubs of popcorn, they quickly ran to the other side of the movie theatre. Videl scanned over the times of the next movie, and checked for 1:30.. She smiled in triumph, knowing they had just made it on time. "Alright guys, the next movie is exactly 1:33 is 'A Sun's Kiss'.. do you guys want to see it?" Gohan's face brightened up with happiness. "Yeah! Let's go!" Gohan grinned, looking forward to another great movie. This was perfect! Another perfectly great day with Videl, and the fact was that they would probably be there all day, so there was still plenty of time to hang out. Vegeta, how ever, had no intention on staying. 

__

"I wish this stupid day would be over with! Than the woman and Kakarot's woman will come back and this pathetic ordeal can be over with!" 

He continued to push Goku's wheelchair, totally ignorant to the fact that one small demi-saiyan flew past him..

***

Gotenks glanced over his shoulder, and after hearing nothing, persisted on his way towards the left side of the complex. He smirked maliciously, crossing his arms while doing so. 

__

"This is all too easy.." The fused half saiyan grinned, running to the closest movie, but not even checking which one it was.. 

The darkness made him cringe, but soon his eyes adapted to it. Several couples and teenagers filled the room; leaving only some seats in the back. _"Well, if I have to sit here.." _The boy pushed through many people and finally sat down, putting his feet up on the chair in front of him.. Gotenks crossed his arms, anxious for the movie to begin. He pushed the carton of popcorn towards him, popping a few in his mouth, and taking numerous sips of his soda. _"This is the life.." _A huge grin set residence on his face. Who said skipping movies and abandoning your parents could be so much fun? The familiar scene of the lights dimming took place, making the room have a florescent glow. Everything was perfect.. when ..

"Stop it Krillin! Your eating all the popcorn!" 

"Well, I paid for it..I should get more of the food.." 

Gotenks gasped, hearing the mild conversation that was happening just a few seats in front of him. The all too recognizable Namek and the short monk sat there, totally oblivious to the fact that the fused half saiyan was there. Gotenks sighed, hating the fact that he could get caught at any moment -- and at any time. _"I have got to get out of here.." _He stumbled onto his feet, almost falling face first to the floor, but regaining his composure just in time. With the popcorn and the coke already spilled on the floor and forgotten, Gotenks slowly ran down the aisle and almost reached the door when --

"Does anyone have an idea of what this movie is about?" 

"I think I do.. everyone said it's the best movie they'd ever seen.. at least we know that..." 

"So in other words, we have no idea of what the pathetic movie is about!"

"You don't have to be so mean Veggie.."

"Don't call me that!!!" 

__

"Oh great.. now my dad and everyone is outside.. now what am I going to do?" Worry swept over him, making him feel very uneasy. What was a young warrior to do? Gotenks ran down the aisle he had just come from, ran to the other exit, and finally made outside of the movie, just in time when Goku and the gang made it inside. 

***

Once the foursome got situated in their chairs, they all leaned back and relaxed, -- well, everyone besides Vegeta. He was just sitting there, crossing his arms, once again not caring about how the movie went. The prince knew it was just going to be some pathetic, mushy, romantic love story.. how could 'A Sun's Kiss' have a more sweeter name? The credits suddenly stopped playing, revealing it was time for the feature. Surprisingly, murderous music started to play in the background, and a small little girl stood there, a scared expression on her face. She ran around in fear, tears trickling down her small cheeks. Suddenly, a muscular man with black gloves, outfit and boots came and took the girl away, knocking her out instantly. Everyone in the whole audience stared in awe -- well, everyone besides Vegeta. He was smirking tauntingly, astonished at how great this movie actually was. Videl clung tightly onto Gohan, which was no problem to the demi-saiyan, and Goku was practically crying, babbling about how unfair it was to kidnap a small defenseless girl. Vegeta chuckled softly to himself, now _this_ was entertaining. 

***

Gotenks breathed heavily as he made it out of the theatre in time. He looked around; normal people were getting some popcorn, buying drinks, and giving their tickets to the man and he ripped it in half; nothing out of the ordinary. The young saiyan gave a sigh of relief, thank kami that the fat, ugly security guard wasn't there to apprehend him --

"There you are!"

Gotenks stared at a figure quickly coming his way, waving a gun around. 

__

"Oh great.. looks like I have some company.." A normal human or person would've ran away, as fast as they could to get away from trouble.. but not Gotenks. Especially when the fused boy had some of Vegeta's instincts, let alone genes. Gotenks smirked mockingly, and put his hands on his head, and waved his fingers around. 

"Na na na na naaaaaaaaa!!" The security guard, now with a lot more hatred, waved his arms around in the air, running like a madman. The combined warrior laughed whole heartedly, now taking the liberty to run away. _"I'd like to see him catch up to this.." _He smirked nastily, and with super-human speed, ran across to the right side of the lobby, totally getting out of sight from the 'guard. Gotenks grinned, knowing that being fused definitely helped them with their get away.. in fact, they probably would've gotten caught if they hadn't been joined..

Then, in a split second, a gold light surrounded the boy like a wild fire, but when it died, it showed two small children.. 

Trunks gasped in shock, as the two saiyans looked at each other. "Uh oh.." Goten said, not liking what trouble they were in now. "Now what Goten? We can't fuse for an hour! The stupid guard will find us quicker then if we were fused.." Goten pouted, and crossed his arms angrily. "I knew this wasn't a good idea Trunks.." 

***

"I love you.. thanks so much for saving my little girl.." 

It was just the climax of the movie, some beautiful woman was kissing her 'hero'. Vegeta stared at the screen, as if in a trance. Gohan smiled, while Videl was crying. Goku was grinning, loving happy endings. Some sappy music filled everyone's ears, as if signifying that the movie was almost over. Videl got up to leave, knowing of the huge crowd that awaited them of they didn't leave now. Gohan looked up at his girlfriend in confusion, knowing that Videl would never leave a romantic part of a movie. 

"What's wrong Videl?" He asked, concern mixed with confusion filled his voice. Videl looked down at him and bent over to his ear. "I wan't to leave before everyone else gets up.." "Ohhh.." The two got up, picking up their tubs of popcorn, and grabbing their drinks. Vegeta looked at them, and gritted his teeth. He hated ruining a good movie, but then again, he didn't have the patience to wait for the crowd to exit the theatre. He took one last eyeful of the beautiful woman, and hastily got up, gripping Goku's wheelchair tightly. That's when they noticed that no one else was budging.. 

"Huh? Why is no one else getting up? Don't they know the movie's over?" Videl asked, looking back at the disgruntled group. Vegeta snorted in anger, hating the stupidity of 'non-saiyans.' 

"The movie isn't over yet.. if any of you noticed, we've only been watching it for 30 minutes.." Videl nodded, realizing that the saiyan prince had a point. "Ohh.. that's true. Never mind then.." Gohan looked over at Videl, knowing there had to be another reason she got up. "Videl.. is something wrong?" The girl looked over at the group. "Well, I didn't want to say anything over at our seats, but we have a problem.." "A problem? Videl.. what problem?" Videl looked back at him with worried eyes. "Where are the two boys?! Remember.. they never came back from the bathroom!" At this, Gohan, Goku, and even Vegeta all twisted with worry. Well, maybe not Vegeta.. "We have to go find them!" Goku cried, his voice echoing through the theatre. Gohan cringed for a second, but finally realized their stupidity for not remembering the two nuisances. Vegeta crossed his arms angrily, hating that now they had to go on some wild goose chase. He growled furiously under his breath, and looked over at Gohan and the others straight in their eyes. 

"Let me get this straight.. the two brats are somewhere in this theatre, and we have no idea where they are? Nice going brat.." Vegeta said, directing his comment to Gohan. Gohan contorted with anger, and he too, exploded into argument. 

"It's not like you know where they are!" 

"Well, that's not exactly my fault, mister 'you can go to the pathetic bathroom'!!"

"GUYS!!"

The two quarreling warriors looked down at Goku, surprised by his unexpected outburst. "What do _you _want Kakarot? It's not like you can make this situation any better.." Goku grinned sheepishly, as if knowing something the others didn't. "I can just use my instant transmission!" The whole group stood there in complete silence...

"That's a perfect idea dad!" Gohan yelled, unaware of the fact that two certain people close to them were getting very annoyed.. 

Vegeta crossed his arms, looking at his rival with total and complete envy. _"Why does he always have to think of everything?" _The jealous prince looked away from the group and heard something that caught his ear..

"Krillin, there are some rude, pathetic people over there that won't shut up!" 

"I know.. oh well, try to forget about it Piccolo.." 

Vegeta's eyes widened as the horrible truth sank in.. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" 

Piccolo gasped, nudging Krillin to take a look at who was standing at their left. 

"Well, I guess they let anybody at the movies these days.." Piccolo muttered, annoyed that the annoying prince was going to annoy him, which made him more annoying that annoying can be.. Piccolo shook his head.. that was too many annoyings..

Vegeta tightened his fists, he hated watching the one person that stopped him from beating Kakarot, was right there in front of him. Goku, who was the local peacemaker, grinned his famous 'Son Grin', and tried to rub the back of his head. 

"Aw, c'mon guys.. don't fight now. We have to go get Goten and Trunks, and then you guys can fight.." 

Vegeta eyed Piccolo is anger, but then looked down at Goku. "Kakarot, I don't have any intention fighting the Namek," he scoffed, "But I agree.. we should go find the brats right now.." 

***

Trunks ran uneasily around the corner, grabbing Goten and thrusting him forward to check to the coast was clear. Goten, who still had a pouting look, crossed his arms and looked left to right slowly. "Well, is anyone there?" Trunks asked, patience was not his greatest virtue. Goten glared back at him, and shook his head, walking back to his best friend. The purple-haired boy sighed a sigh of relief, and rubbed the sweat off his forehead. Goten couldn't help but smile at his friend's position and the way he was handling it. Goten burst into a fit of giggles, trying to stifle his laughs, but with no success. Trunks crossed his arms in dwindling frustration, hating to be laughed at. 

"What's so funny?" His blue eyes were flaring with anger. 

"Well, I can't believe that Security Guard made you nervous.." 

"He did not make me nervous!"

"Yes he did.."

"No he didn't!'

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"Ah hah!"

The two small saiyans looked at the corner of their eyes.. only to see.. 

"Daddy!" Goten ran up to his dad, almost tripping over himself, but able to hug his father. Trunks smacked his hand into his forehead. Goten had just ruined _everything_.. -- he had just blown their cover! Now they were into some serious trouble.. bad trouble.. you know how mad Vegeta will be trouble.. 100% percent trou-

"Brat come over here now!" An enraged Vegeta shouted, causing everyone to silence immediately. Trunks knew not to mess with his dad, and he knew if his dad saw fear, he would instantly advance on the boy more. So instead on crying and whimpering like a 'weakling', the young warrior crossed his arms and walked up to his father, slowly.. "What's up dad?" He said coolly, wanting to start a conversation other than the subject they were about to discuss. Vegeta let out a stare, and glowered at his son for being so ignorant. "Listen here.. if you ever play a trick like this on us again, let's just say their won't be any more ice cream for a day.." Trunks gasped, already envisioning the horrific punishment. "No!! NOT THE ICE CREAM! DAD! THAT'S THE WORST PUNISHMENT EVER!" Vegeta smirked, loving to put someone through so much agony. "Well, like I said brat, if you do it again.. I'll be forced to teach you the hard way.." Trunks took in his breath, sighing that that punishment won't be disciplined on him today.. 

The group stared in shock, surprised first of all that Vegeta didn't too a harsher punishment, and second of all, it was just ice cream! Goku made a gesture that he intended to rub the back of his head, and said, "Well,.. I guess Trunks is a little too spoiled.." Piccolo nodded, having the same opinion. "What I'd like to know is who's more spoiled.. Trunks or his father.." 

***

"Bye Krillin! Bye Piccolo! See you guys later!" Goku waved as his friends became almost out of sight in the bright horizon. Gohan sighed, already having to say goodbye to Videl. Goten was clinging onto Gohan's shoulder, while Trunks was cringing as his thoughts remained on the subject of the ice cream. Vegeta, on the other hand, was smirking like never before. It was already 7:00 at night.. it meant that the day was over.. the next day, ChiChi and Bulma would be back, and his slavery was over! He chuckled at the thought of the look on ChiChi's face when she saw what it a burden it was to take care of an injured Goku. The 5 saiyans took off to the air, ready to get a good night's rest for the oncoming day. The wind bristled against the prince's gi, and the sun sent rainbow prisms across the forthcoming sky. 

Meanwhile, something was quickly advancing onto Capsule Corp besides the five saiyans.. and that means more trouble was on the way..

___________________________________________________________________________________Uh oh.. who's on the way to Capsule Corp? What trouble lie for the five saiyans? 

Well, the next chapter is the last one. It's going to be filled with humor, and a very nice surprise at the end.. please review! If I get a lot of reviews, the next chapter will be up very very soon! 

  


__


	10. Trouble awaits them for the last time

Hey! Well, this is the last chapter.. wow, I haven't finished a fanfic since March. It's a great feeling, but then again, I'm really sad. This fanfic went way beyond my expectations, review-wise. 161? My highest goal for this was 50! Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed.. but here are my thank yous for the last chapter. 

*wind*

Thanks for saying my chapter was great. That means a lot to me.. and yes, this is my last chapter *sighs* You've always been there reviewing all of my work, and I'm grateful! Thanks!

*super-saiyan-monkey*

I love the part on my last chapter when Gohan said they forget the popcorn cartons.. lol .. I really appreciate you reviewing all my chapters! Enjoy this last one!

*Schizophrenic* 

Vegeta should get revenge, shouldn't he? It would be a great fanfic if he did.. mwhaha.. thanks for your review! Trunks and Goten are pretty slow when it comes to knowing that the guard wouldn't recognize them.. lol. Hmm.. Vegeta getting revenge.. that _would_ make a good fanfic.. maybe a sequel.. 

*Chuquita*

Your enjoying this fic? That means a lot to me.. thanks! When Gotenks was diverting the guard, I thought it was funny too.. I hope you enjoy this last one! 

*Kiana Kyoka*

Yes.. trouble is brewing.. BWHAHAHA! In this chapter, the five saiyans are plunged into a lot of misunderstandings and a lot of trouble! Thanks for all your reviews!

*Moonlight293*

I hope this chapter came out as soon as you wanted it! You have my gratitude for reviewing.. thanks!

*fly-eyes*

I couldn't review your fanfic! Stupid ff.net! It's really good though.. keep it up! I'll definitely add it to my favorites if you update soon! Thanks for all the great reviews! They mean a lot to me.. Keep up with your fic!

This chapter has some horror and angst in it, but it's still filled with the humor you've all grown to love. As for the horror part, only a couple of sentences. And that goes for the angst as well. The angst is basically Goku and Vegeta rivalry. This is also why I put this fic under the 'humor/drama' category. Well, without anymore hesitation, here's the last chapter. It will be long.. enjoy! 

___________________________________________________________________________________

****

Last time on this fanfic...

"Bye Krillin! Bye Piccolo! See you guys later!" Goku waved as his friends became almost out of sight in the bright horizon. Gohan sighed, already having to say goodbye to Videl. Goten was clinging onto Gohan's shoulder, while Trunks was cringing as his thoughts remained on the subject of the ice cream. Vegeta, on the other hand, was smirking like never before. It was already 7:00 at night.. it meant that the day was over.. the next day, ChiChi and Bulma would be back, and his slavery was over! He chuckled at the thought of the look on ChiChi's face when she saw what it a burden it was to take care of an injured Goku. The 5 saiyans took off to the air, ready to get a good night's rest for the oncoming day. The wind bristled against the prince's gi, and the sun sent rainbow prisms across the forthcoming sky. 

Meanwhile, something was quickly advancing onto Capsule Corp besides the five saiyans.. and that means more trouble was on the way..

***

Vegeta closed his eyes in thought, taking in the wonderful moment. He was going home.. it was night.. everyone would go to sleep.. and then ChiChi and Bulma would come home and take his hated rival away from him. Not to mention 'Kakarot's brat', and the older brat Gohan. A cold smirk replaced his serious face; his eyes glittered with maliciousness. Finally.. the two worst days of his life, were finally over. 

Goku twiddled his thumbs silently, completely bored out of his mind. He sighed, looking at his two sons in front of him. They seemed like they were having a great time.. and Trunks was right there with them. All in all, the past two days were exciting.. not to mention full of evil schemes and funny adventures. But.. that's it? It was over? A frown set over his features.. he didn't even get to torture Vegeta that much! All the trouble that Goku managed to pull was getting Vegeta aggravated; sound off a buzzer everyone time he needed something, trip him when he made all that food, order 20 pizza boxes, ask Vegeta for some water, make him carry him around everywhere, go to Lucky Teases, go to the movies, and that was pretty much it.. Goku had to do more.. He seriously wished he could, but there was nothing left to do.. he sighed. He had fun during the two days.. It was over..

***

The headlights rolled onto the deserted street, as the dust picked up around it. The hover car was only sailing a couple of yards from the ground; due to the little gas that was left in it. 

"ChiChi, do you mind if we hurry up? The boys will probably be home by the time we make it.." 

"Don't worry Bulma.. Goku called me this afternoon and said they were going to the movies all day.." 

The two woman squirmed uncomfortably in their hover car seats. Being four hours with your parents wasn't exactly every scientists dream. Bulma sighed; very anxious to get home. It was only a minute away now.. it was going to be a great surprise! The saiyans didn't expect them until tomorrow, but here they were.. on the road to home. She couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on everyone's faces. Yes indeed, it'd be an awesome shock. The 'car finally descended onto the long lawn of Capsule Corp. Bulma stretched out, and hastily unbuckled her seatbelt. Her hand gripped the door handle and twisted it down to open the latch. Her feet crunched onto the soft forlorn grass, already on her way inside. ChiChi, Dr. and Ms. Briefs, and Bulma went inside with excitement. Their trip was over, -- all they were looking forward to was relaxing. ChiChi looked around; trying to notice if their was any evidence of saiyan activity. None. 

ChiChi sighed, anxiety and loneliness settled in her stomach. How she longed just to see her husband and sons.. all of the sudden, a thought struck her..

"Hey Bulma, why don't we make the most of this 'surprise'?" 

Bulma looked back at her friend in sudden interest. 

"What do you mean ChiChi?" 

ChiChi smirked one of her 'here's one of my plans' smirk, and replied, "Ok, why don't we shut off the power to the house, and when the boys come, we'll turn the power back on and yell 'SURPRISE'! With the lights shut off, we'll make them think no one is home!" Bulma smiled, nodding her head. 

"Very well thought up ChiChi," Dr. Briefs replied, "And, since the energy to the Lab isn't hooked up to the main power of the house, we'd still be able to go to the Lab and wait for them in light.." Bulma smiled once more, and stood from the couch she subconsciously sat at. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Let Plan Surprise commence!" 

***

Vegeta and the others finally flew down onto the long lawn of Capsule Corp. Goten yawned, flexing his arms. He was extremely tired from the previous night, -- staying up past 12:00 was a big feat for a small saiyan. Trunks was crossing his arms, thinking about the long two days they all had. Gohan, however, couldn't wait until he could see Videl's shining face again. Goku's mind was caught up on seeing his wife again. And, last but not least, the saiyan prince had no more but one thought stuck in his head.. The day was officially over. To his advantage, the two days had gone absequently more better than he could've ever imagined. He smirked at the thought of finally getting rid of the burden that had haunted his life for 48 straight hours. The prince crossed his arms, not even noticing that all the lights in Capsule Corp were off.. 

The door creaked open; making Vegeta walk in while the others followed. Goten yawned once more, and finally reached out and pulled the light switch on. 

Nothing. Goten switched it on and off in a panic, but as if the past repeated itself, the lights didn't turn on. "What's wrong with the lights?" Trunks asked, crossing his arms the way he had seen his dad do many times before. Goten glared back at his best friend through the darkness, his eyes wide with fear. 

"It won't turn on, Trunks!.." The boy gasped. "There's a robber in the house!!" He immediately ran behind his best friend, subconsciously sucking on his thumb. Trunks smacked his forehead in utter frustration. 

"Stop being such a baby.. your acting stupid again! How many times do I have to tell you to stop acting stupid?!" Trunks' anger was definitely getting the best of him. 

"Sorry.. it's just.. there's a robber in the house.." 

Gohan scratched his head in confusion. "What now guys? Why do you think the lights are out?" The question was being directly toward Vegeta and his father. Vegeta, who was getting very annoyed very fast, narrowed his eyes slightly. "Listen brats, the worst thing that could've happened is that the lights went out.. got it? There isn't a 'robber' in this house!" Goten shivered, still behind Trunks. "Yeah, but Mister Vegeta, what's that?" He pointed to an object to the floor.. 

A piece of broken armor stood lonesome on the clean tiled ground. 

Vegeta rubbed his head in annoyance. 

"Brat.. this is my armor.." 

Goten sighed, finally getting a little courage back into his system. Trunks slapped the back of his friend's head in anger. 

"Ow Trunks! Stop hitting me on my head!"

"Your being stupid again Goten!" 

"SHUT UP BRATS!!" Vegeta shouted in rage, making the two pests immediately go silent. Gohan rubbed the back of his head, looking over at Vegeta. "C'mon Vegeta.. don't be so mean to them.. they haven't really done anything wrong.." 

"HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG?! EVER SINCE THE WOMAN AND KAKAROT'S WOMAN LEFT TWO DAYS AGO, THEY'VE DONE NOTHING BUT CAUSE TROUBLE! I'M GOING CRAZY!" 

Silence. Complete silence. _Ghostly_ silence.. 

"Hey, what if it's not a robber?" Everyone turned their attention to Goten. Vegeta gritted his teeth, and looked down at the nuisance. "Than what else can it be?" He scoffed angrily. Goten gulped, and getting a mystical look in his eye, said, "What if it's.. a.. ghost?.." Trunks smirked, seeing this situation as a possibility to cause trouble. "Yeah.. what if it's a ghost dad? You can't fight ghosts.. your punches would go right through them.." Vegeta spat on the ground, and eyed his son warily. 

"That's absurd.. there are no such things as ghosts.." Gohan nodded, trying to lessen the fear that was forming in the pit of his stomach. Ever since he was a kid he'd seen horror movies of ghosts getting revenge and killing people, and rumors that they were actually true. But they couldn't be true.. could it? 

Goku, who had been absolutely quiet this whole time, finally spoke up. 

"Well, since we should go try to see if there's any robbers, why don't we split up?" Vegeta seethed with anger, and butted into the conversation. 

"Kakarot, we don't even know if there _are _any robbers in here! Why waste the time? We should, instead, go put on the lights to this house and get this whole ordeal over with." Goku sighed, but yet had to agree. 

"Ok Vegeta, you go with me, Gohan can go alone, and Goten and Trunks should go together. Gohan, you go outside, the boys will check every room, and us.. we'll go down to the basement." An eerie silence peered on the group, sending chills down their spines. Minutes passed. Not one word. 

"Alright then! Let's go!" Goku cried, blistering the silence that caved in on them. Vegeta growled in irritation, and speedily grabbed hold of the wheelchair handles. Gohan quickly ran outside, and the two boys were already going into the first room, checking the closets and underneath the bed. With everyone gone, that only left the two full-blooded saiyans. Without another word, the royal saiyan was already making his way down to the fully dark basement. 

***

Gohan was already winding up the corner of the house, looking for anything suspicious. A few wisps of wind caused him to shiver, and that reminded him of what the group had been discussing earlier. Ghosts. They couldn't be real.. They were just lost souls stuck between the mortal and dead world being left behind because of unfinished business. Gohan sighed. He had been reading way too much.. and watching horror stories too long too. And reading encyclopedias, and dictionaries, and thesauruses...etc. 

The teenaged saiyan looked up and down the walls of CC, and looked into the windows. No evidence of a masked murderer. A cold sweat ran down his back, and he wiped it away. Why did trying to find a robber have to be so hard? 

***

Trunks peeked under his bed, and found absolutely nothing. Disappointed, he noticed that the younger saiyan hadn't had any luck as well. The purple haired boy sighed, totally bored. It wasn't that the past few days hadn't been fun, but he felt as if they was one more thing that he needed to do.. One more trick to commemorate the last few days that had been the best in his life. Then he remembered of what the group was discussing earlier. Ghosts. A sudden memory came back to him just then..

**_ _**

*~~* 

"Hey, what if it's not a robber?" Everyone turned their attention to Goten. Vegeta gritted his teeth, and looked down at the nuisance. "Than what else can it be?" He scoffed angrily. Goten gulped, and getting a mystical look in his eye, said, "What if it's.. a.. ghost?.." Trunks smirked, seeing this situation as a possibility to cause trouble. "Yeah.. what if it's a ghost dad? You can't fight ghosts.. your punches would go right through them.." Vegeta spat on the ground, and eyed his son warily. 

"That's absurd.. there are no such things as ghosts.." 

****

*~~*

Trunks, just then, smirked the most biggest smirk anyone could ever think of. It was the kind of smirk that comes along every couple of years; if your laughing at a joke you had just said, or were doing something you really wanted to do. Not only was it the most biggest smirk, but it was the most malevolent smirk he had ever done. But compared to Vegeta's smirk, Trunks smirk right now would be Vegeta's nicest. (But we all know Vegeta..) 

Trunks rubbed his hands together with malice in his heart. This would be a trick to remember! Trunks tapped Goten softly on his shoulder which caused him to turn around. Goten's expression on his face was that of confusion and puzzlement. Trunks chuckled softly. 

"What's wrong Trunks?" 

"Well Goten.. let's just say we're going to have to fuse again.." 

Now awe, anger, and astonishment filled young Goten's face. 

"Aw.. why Trunks? Don't you think we've fused enough? It gets annoying.. and why do you want to fuse again anyway?" 

Trunks face was that of an evil villain now.. 

"You know how my dad said he doesn't believe in ghosts, right?" 

Goten nodded enthusiastically. 

"Well, when we fuse into Gotenks, we'll do our Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" 

Now, you'd have to admit, even Goten was excited about this. The Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, was one of Gotenks greatest creations. Gotenks spits out as much ghosts as he wants, and whenever the ghosts makes contact with something it explodes, leaving the opponent stunned and massively hurt. But it depended if Gotenks was SSJ or SSJ3, on how much damage the ghosts did. 

"We're not going to turn into super saiyan three Gotenks, but we'll just be normal Gotenks, got it? I don't want our dads getting too hurt if you know what I mean." 

"Yeah. I get it.." 

"So, you wanna go now?" Trunks' heart leapt with excitement. 

"Yeah! Let's do it!" 

The boys got into the fusing positions..

***

"Alright! I won again!" Bulma shouted, grinning so much as she showed her 'Royal Flush' to ChiChi. ChiChi threw the cards into the air, already not wanting to play another round of poker if Bulma would win again. The lab was exceptionally comfortable, despite the fact that it was surrounded with dangerous chemicals. It had a fridge, and a really nice couch in which they sat at. Ms. Briefs walked over to the two ladies and smiled. 

"Did Bulma win again? She's always mastered games like these.. would you two like some lemonade?" ChiChi shook her head in reply, and Bulma merely nodded. The atmosphere was so nice.. she forgot why they were even in there. Bulma snapped into reality, and gasped in surprise. Her son.. her husband.. her friends..

"Hello? Have we all forgotten why we're in here? The boys! We have to go tell the boys we're here.. okay, since they obviously came back from the movies by now, let's find them and yell surprise. Everyone got the plan?" ChiChi nodded, and looked over at Ms. Brief and Dr. Brief. 

"Aren't you two coming?" 

They both shook their heads 'no', and Ms. Briefs tilted her head. 

"We're both very content here.. we'll come up in about 30 minutes." 

Bulma smiled and she and ChiChi were already heading up the stairs.. 

***

After checking places that weren't even places a robber would hide, Gohan abruptly gave up his search and headed back inside the house. Where the others would be was something he had no idea about. He still sensed his father and Vegeta in the garage, but he sensed something that was quite sudden. Gotenks was heading down the stairs very secretly. Gohan groaned, he knew they were up to something nasty. He was about to go check what it was, when -- 

"Gohan?!" 

Gohan immediately twisted his head left as he heard a familiar voice. It was his mother! 

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" ChiChi gave him a quick hug, and smiled pleased. 

"The Science Convention ended a little early than we expected, and we came back here. It was supposed to be a surprise.. where's Goten, Trunks, Vegeta and Goku?" Gohan rubbed the back of his head and and frowned. "Well.. their all down at the basement." 

***

Vegeta grunted when he finally came to the conclusion that nobody was down there. Hatred in his eyes, he looked straight down at his rival. 

"Kakarot, this is all your fault! You and your pathetic idea that there's a robber!" Goku rubbed the back of his head, despite the excruciating pain of his injured arm. 

"Well, it's always Safety First Vegeta.." 

"Safety First?! I'll show you safety first!" Vegeta made a punch with his fist and was slamming into his other hand. Little did the two saiyans know that one fighter was forming an attack, and ready to strike --

Gotenks smirked evilly. This was going to be great.. 

He silently whispered, "Super Ghost Kamikaze.. Attack!" He inhaled a great deal amount of air, and waited a few seconds. He spit out one ghost, it already laughing at the task ahead. Gotenks grinned, the plan was working good so far. 

"Ok Ghost number one.. you see that ugly man down there with the big hair?" The ghost chuckled, nodding it's head vigorously. 

"Well, I want you to go taunt him for a couple of minutes and run straight towards him!" 'Ghost number one' chuckled softly and smirked. 

"This will be fun.. he.. ha.."

Anger exploded into the prince's eyes, and his frustration blinded him as it did so many times before. He withdraw his hand back, getting ready to punch Goku square in the face. Goku was mad as well; he hated the fact that Vegeta would actually even think of doing this. 

"Chill Vegeta! Why are you so mad?" 

"Why am _I mad _Kakarot? Don't you think it has anything to do with these two last days of torture? You have been there making my situation completely miserable! It's your fault why I'm 'mad' Kakarot, so just shut up for once! You deserve what's coming to you!" Goku's anger boiled within him. He looked away, already cringing, getting ready for the pain that was soon to follow -- 

"Hey! Ugly face!" 

Vegeta turned around in confusion, looking straight up at a ghostly pale figure that looked somewhat familiar. Vegeta's face paled slightly. He backed away slowly, looking over at Goku. 

"Kakarot.. w-what is that thing?" 

Goku, who knew what 'it' was, smirked. He had seen this against Buu,.. when Gotenks and Piccolo were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, fighting for their lives. It was definitely one of Gotenks ghosts..

Vegeta tightened his fists, already hating the disgusting thing that stood before him. 

"Hi Ugly Face.. it's nice to meet you.. Too bad after this encounter, you'll be sorry you ever doubted us ghosts.." 

Vegeta got into a fighting stance, ready for the ugly thing to hit, or punch him. A smirk couldn't help but overcome his lips. 

"Well, after this encounter, let's just say you won't be around anymore to show your hideous face anymore." 

The ghost smirked right back in reply. 

"My face isn't more uglier than yours!"

"Is too!" The prince snapped back, totally forgetting the seriousness of the moment. 

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!" 

Goku, once more, rubbed the back of his head and laughed; a sweat drop appearing on his head. 

"Umm.. guys? You're supposed to be fighting, remember?" 

Vegeta and 'Ghost number one' weren't paying any attention to Goku whatsoever. They were too busy glaring at each other to hear anything besides their conversation. The ghost smirked and crossed it's pudgy arms. 

"Well, I say we finish this.."

"Agreed.." Vegeta replied back, a cocky grin set on his features. 

"BUH BYE!!" 

The ghost laughed one more time before charging at it's new victim. Vegeta, who was totally off-guard, powered up into super saiyan and punched the ghost's left arm.. 

**__**

BOOM!

A vivid yellow light exploded into the room, causing Goku's wheelchair to back off about 30 feet. Goku tried to shield his eyes, but with no success. He looked onto the group, expecting to see something really ugly.. 

.. but what he did see, was exactly what he expected. The ghost was gone, having exploded into the unsuspecting prince; but Vegeta was still there, very very _very _**very** very injured.. He fell to the floor; dizziness and pain dulled his senses. His breath was really short, almost to the point where they were small rasps. 

Gotenks howled with laughter, totally enjoying the scene that was displayed in front of him. 

__

"Well, that'll show him to believe in ghosts.."

"Man.. I can't believe I pulled that off. It was awesome! Did anyone see the look on his face? Ha!" --

"You have a lot of explaining to do.. young man.." 

Gotenks stopped, dead in his tracks; as he looked back, he already knew what was behind him. He smiled cheesily, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Hey.. mom.." 

***

An hour later, everyone was in the living room, talking to someone, or just plain staring off into space. Goten and Trunks were sitting on the couch, obviously not aloud to talk. Goku was talking to Gohan and ChiChi, while Bulma was tending to some off Vegeta's wounds. 

"Damnit woman! It burns!" 

Bulma gave him a death glare, and continued pressing the alcohol to the gash on his arm. 

"Watch your language! There's kids here you know.." 

Vegeta grunted in anger, not even wanting to stare at the brats who had caused him to have the wounds in the first place. ChiChi, who couldn't help but butt in, narrowed her eyes at the two boys. 

"Well, I'm sure everyone here learned a lesson.. what did you two learn?" She looked fiercely at Goten and Trunks, telling them they better answer or else. Trunks sighed, and crossed his arms. 

"We better not get into any more trouble.. or.. there isn't going to be any ice cream for a month.." Goten nodded, not wanting to say anything at all. ChiChi nodded, and looked over at Gohan.   
"What about you?" 

Gohan stopped talking dead in his tracks. 

"Never leave two saiyans and two brats by themselves?" 

"Close enough.." 

Bulma smirked, now looking over at Goku, and then at her husband. 

"And what about you two?" 

Goku smiled cheerfully and laughed. 

"Umm.. never go to Lucky Teases.." 

Vegeta, who was too stubborn to say anything, looked away and spat at the ground. Bulma have him a look that would've sent Frieza or Buu graveling at their feet. 

"Hmph.. never be a slave of Kakarot's.. he'll drive you crazy.." 

ChiChi grinned and finally crossed her arms. "Well, should we tell them Bulma?" Bulma simply nodded, smirking enthusiastically and stopped fixing Vegeta up. 

"Well, what me and ChiChi are trying to say is.. we could've made Goku all better and then all of you wouldn't have gone through all that trouble. Why didn't you guys just go to Korin's Tower and get a senzu bean?" 

Silence. All of the saiyans just sat there; in complete awe and anger. The silence was practically defeaning.. but there was more silence. And more.. and more.. don't forget that there's more.. and more..

"Why don't we go to Korin's Tower now?!" Goku cried happily, stating the obvious. Goten and Trunks moved to try and go too, but hesitated when their moms shook their heads. Gohan walked over to his father and put his hand on his shoulder; ready for the instant transmission. 

"C'mon Vegeta! Your going to come, aren't you?" 

The prince, who was still too stunned to say anything, walked up from the couch, walked out of the front door, into the front lawn and stood there. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

He casually walked back inside the house, and tugged onto Goku's shirt. 

"Let's go Kakarot.." 

***

Goku stretched out his arms and walked around happily. "Alright! Man, I'm never going to take walking for granted again!" Gohan laughed and agreed with his dad. "Well, we might as well get home. Everyone's waiting for us." Vegeta crossed his arms, definitely feeling better now that he had a senzu bean. Of coarse, Vegeta didn't _willingly_ take it, but under the circumstances, Vegeta had to. Not saying anything at all, Vegeta walked over to Goku and Gohan, and once again tugged Goku's shirt. The three saiyans left the tower in a blink of an eye, and were in the living room at CC. Everything was dark, signifying that everyone was asleep. Goku yawned loudly, resting on his son's shoulder for support. Vegeta crossed his arms silently, fatigue already washing over him. Gohan, on the other hand, was feeling really nervous. He knew what he had to do.. no, it was the _right_ thing to do. 

"Dad,.. Vegeta.. there's something I have to tell you.." 

Catching the both saiyan's attention, Gohan continued. 

"Well.. you know how the vase toppled over and fell on your leg, dad? Well, the vase wasn't Bulma's.. it was mine. It was a present for Videl.. and I put it on that book case. So.. without me, probably none of this would've happened.. I'm sorry." 

That was it. Gohan's conscious was finally free. A heavy breathing could be heard from right beside him though.. it was getting louder, and louder, and louder.. --

"So brat.. IT WAS YOUR FAULT?!" Vegeta shouted, uncaring that his voice roared throughout the house. Gohan tried to gulp down the huge lump that was forming his throat. 

"SO YOU LIED TO US ALL? HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME?!" Vegeta powered up in rage, charging towards the young demi-saiyan. He jabbed left and right; but his anger blinded his technique. In fact, instead of hitting Gohan, he hit this certain bookshelf.. and a vase was beginning to topple over.. All three of them gasped.. 

All of the sudden, the vase was falling head-first onto the floor! Goku, with his abnormally fast saiyan-reflects, grabbed the vase the second before it hit the floor. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief; kind of smiling. Too bad two nights ago, Goku could've caught the vase that fell on top of his leg.. and Gohan wouldn't have someone mad at him right now.. 

"Well, I'm going to bed.. heh, see ya!" He said nervously, and ran out of sight as fast as he could. 

The only two people that were left in that room, were the two people that caused the whole adventure to happen. Vegeta sighed, crossing his arms, and looking over to the one person that made his life miserable. Goku, as if in perfect rhythm, looked over at Vegeta at the exact same time. 

"Well Vegeta.. it's over. You're not my slave anymore.." 

"I never was your slave Kakarot.. I was just doing favors for you, got it?" 

Goku smiled, knowing of Vegeta's arrogant pride. 

"Yeah Vegeta.. I understand.." 

The prince turned to leave, already taking off his blue tang-topped shirt. He took one last look, and smirked. 

"Oh, and Kakarot?" 

Goku looked up at Vegeta, not expecting to hear what he was about to say. 

"The next time around.. you're going to be my servant.. and trust me, it won't be pretty.." 

Goku grinned, and finally rubbed the back of his head without wincing. 

"Yeah.. I know.." 

Vegeta, once more, spat at the ground, and turned to leave. 

"Oh, and Vegeta?" 

Vegeta grunted and looked at Goku.. er.. 'Kakarot'. 

"Good night.." 

Vegeta didn't know how to take that. Of coarse he'd have a good night; he was finally free of the slavery he had. Instead of giving a 'good night' back, he said,

"Shut up Kakarot.. and that's an order.." 

With that, he turned to leave and finally made it to his room. He saw Bulma already sleeping, and he laid beside her. As he fell into the mysteries of sleep, he had never felt more free in his life. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Well, that's it. I'm actually and finally done. Thanks so much for everyone that has reviewed. And, since so many of you have been so loyal, I will do a sequel very soon. It will be called 'Personal Servant'. Well, I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic as much as I have, and will miss it as much as I will. To those who will continue reading my fics, (and the sequel), then, I'll see you soon. To those who this will be my last fic, thanks for your support. Remember, only the reviewers make my fics possible. I hope you have enjoyed this, and please review one last time. I'll be back!

~VegetaGokuLover~ 

~Lisa~ 


End file.
